<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soot Everlasting. by umbreno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143104">Soot Everlasting.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno'>umbreno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear &amp; Federle, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big brother Dream, Don't worry about the Major Character Death tag too much, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Gen, Immortality, Light Angst, Past Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Siblings, Quackity and Sparklez arent really the focus, Sibling Rivalry, Tags Are Hard, because i cant believe i never added that tag, duh - Freeform, it was implied unintentionally but im keeping it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the quiet town of Treegap, New Hampshire, a young boy named Tubbo desperately longs for adventure beyond the fence of his home. But when an unexpected meeting happens in the woods owned by his family, Tubbo soon finds he must ask himself the question..</p><p>"If you could live forever, would you?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*I went with Soot for their last name because it was short and rolled off the tongue the best and also I quite frankly just love the idea that the four sleepy bois held a conversation on who's last name they'd take and *somehow* Wilbur's last name won the vote<br/>*If you're new to my fics I use italics for the singing dialogue</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “One small story- and the earth opens wide..” </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Hey, c’mon! I think I see water up ahead!” The youngest in a family of four- a tall blonde 16 year old named Tommy, shouts to the others as he runs towards a spring at the foot of a tree. Tommy’s older brothers, Wilbur and Techno, follow him close behind. “Boys! Slow down!” Their father Phil- who adopted them, calls out with an exhausted laugh. </p><p>The Soot family was a little chaotic- and yes, maybe it was a little weird that the last name hadn’t come from Phil, but they were happy, all four of them traveling together- perhaps finally finding a spot to settle down.</p><p>“You kidding, Phil?” Wilbur asks with a smile. They didn’t always refer to Phil as stuff like ‘Dad’ or whatever, although they did settle for ‘Pa’ sometimes. “I think I speak for all four of us when I say we’re dying of thirst!”</p><p>Techno nods at Wilbur. “I think this spring is a good omen.” He states with a small smirk. “Where there’s water there’s opportunity- and where there’s opportunity.. there’s our new life!” Techno finishes. “May 1808 be our best year yet.. to the Soots!” Phil adds with a cheer, smiling at his three sons with all the pride a father could have.</p><p>
  <em> “To the Soots!”  </em>
</p><hr/><p>A young boy paced back and forth in his room, he had on black mourning attire, but he held a nice green button-up shirt in his arms. He had an excited smile on his face.</p><p><em> “Today is the day.. I’ve been waiting forever!” </em> He turns to look at the calendar. <em> “It’s the first day of August, 1893!” </em> He bounced on his heels, very excited. <em> “Tonight there’s a fair- and if handled just so, I might get my father to say I can go!” </em></p><p>“Tubbo?” The named boy’s older brother, Dream, called to him. “Just a moment, Dream!” Tubbo frowns, knowing his family was waiting for him- as he looked out the window. <em> “Getting out of the house.. happens, well, never! There’s a gate, and a lock, and rules to abide..” </em></p><p>Tubbo sighs, spreading out his arms. <em>“I wish I had wings! I’d look good with a pair.” </em>He pauses. <em>“But if wings are too much, atleast give me the fair!” </em>Tubbo was so so desperate to leave the house. Their mother had passed away a little under a year ago, and their father had forbidden any of them from going out and doing, well, anything.</p><p><em> “Let this be the day I stay out all evening!” </em> Tubbo pleads to whatever higher power out there will listen. <em> “To fall right into step, as a band starts to play!” </em> It’d be so fun and exciting! Unlike what life’s been like recently. <em> “Not another boring day in Treegap, New Hampshire..”  </em></p><p><em> “I can’t live like this..<br/></em> <em> I can’t live like this forever!” </em></p><hr/><p>Phil sat in a small house deep in the woods near Treegap, while Techno slept on the couch beside him. <em> “Today is the day.. the waiting is over..” </em> Phil smiled to himself. <em> “Tonight we will all be a family again!” </em>Techno never really went anywhere, while Tommy and Wilbur traveled alot. They kinda had to.</p><p><em>“My boys will be home, by the end of the day!” </em>He cheered to himself as he stands up. <em>“I can’t wait-”</em> He pauses, sitting back down. <em> “I should wait.” </em> He stands up again. <em> “No, I’ll meet them halfway.” </em>He nudges Techno, lifting up the blankets. “Techno! Techno wake up!” </p><p>Techno looks up at him, sitting up groggily. “I’m up! I’m up. What’s wrong?” He’s half-awake but he looks ready to kill someone regardless. “Nothing’s wrong!” Phil reassures quickly. “I just can’t wait to see your brothers.” He states, to which Techno raises an eyebrow. “So?”</p><p><em> “So, </em>I’m going to meet them in Treegap Wood.” Phil explains. “..You sure that’s a good idea, Phil?” Techno questions. “Yes, because either I walk them home or they wring each other’s necks. You know them.” Phil retorts. “Well, be careful.” Techno says with a shrug, putting the blanket back over his head.</p><p>“I will! I love you, Techno.” But Phil’s only reply back is a snore. He sighs to himself, not expecting anything different from his second eldest son. <em> “Let this be the day I’m free of this cabin..” </em>Phil pleads to himself. </p><p><em> “..Where the only thing that moves is the clock on the wall.” </em> Phil stands up, putting on a coat and preparing to go meet the rest of his sons. <em> “Better off to start the haul to Treegap, New Hampshire!”  </em></p><p><em> “I can’t live like this!<br/></em> <em> I can’t live like this forever!” </em></p><hr/><p>At the train station, Wilbur, gets off the train, looking very disgruntled. <em> “Off the train in New Hampshire- and it’s back in an instant.” </em> He looks around and sighs. <em> “The feeling that I’m somewhere I don’t belong.” </em></p><p>Meanwhile, Tommy is sitting atop the silo near Treegap. <em> “Hello Treegap, New Hampshire!” </em> He calls out with an excited grin. <em> “Catch me up on what’s new! Your silo, I see, still has the best view!”  </em></p><p><em> “I swear!”<br/></em> <em> “I swear..” </em></p><p><em> “Is there anyone who still knows me?” </em>Tommy asks, his smile never faltering despite his feelings that he held deep inside. </p><p><em> “Almost there..”<br/></em> <em> “Almost there!” </em></p><p><em> “This town never outgrows me..” </em>Wilbur states with a bitter tone. He knows it won’t change, but that won’t stop a part of him from hoping it will. </p><p><em> “Unaware..”<br/></em> <em> “Unaware!” </em></p><p><em>“I’ll never know why this world chose me..”</em> The two both say to themselves.</p><p><em> “To live like this! Live like this!<br/></em> <em> Live like this.. forever!” </em></p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, at the heart of the traveling fair Tubbo so desperately wants to see, a carnival barker in a bright yellow suit named Schlatt is walking around. <em> “Today a new town! And a new one tomorrow!” </em><span>He shouts with glee, gazing around the fair as it’s being set up with a small smirk.</span></p><p><em> “My whole life employed to a travelin’ fair..” </em> Schlatt hums to himself before continuing. <em> “You may wonder why this ol’ barker barks on! It’s a trail no one knows I have stumbled upon!” </em>He laughs giddily to himself, because he’s the only one who knows of this very important thing. </p><p><em> “Let this be the day that I learn the secret-” </em> Schlatt knows he’s getting closer to finding it, he <em> has </em> to be! <em> “-And find who holds the key to what I’m looking for!” </em> He’s planning it to himself. <em> “I will knock on every door in Treegap, New Hampshire!” </em></p><p><em> “To live like this! Live like this!<br/></em> <em> I could live like this forever!”  </em></p><hr/><p>Tubbo exits his room and prepares to go talk to the rest of his family- but he’s wearing the green shirt he picked out. <em> “Let this be the day where something will happen!” </em>Tubbo says, desperate to make it real. </p><p><em> “Something will happen!” </em> Schlatt says to himself, all too giddy to find the secret. </p><p><em> “Let me see the fair!” </em>Tubbo pleads, maybe the fair will change his father’s mind. Maybe. </p><p><em> “Let me see my boys..” </em>Phil also pleads. He just wants his family of four- He and his three sons, to be together again for a time. </p><p><em> “Let my father agree!” </em>Even if they have to go together- Tubbo just wants to go to the fair!</p><p><em> “Let me see!” </em>Tommy and Wilbur both say. They both are excited to see Phil and Techno, although the other things they want to see are rather different- Tommy wants to see the world, Wilbur wants to see the reason they’re stuck as a permanent part of it.</p><p><em> “I feel it coming over me<br/></em> <em> in Treegap, New Hampshire!” </em></p><p>
  <em> “I could live like this! I could live like this!” </em>
</p><p>Phil heads out into the woods to meet his sons, Tommy and Wilbur both planning to find him along the way.</p><p>
  <em> “Forever!” </em>
</p><p>Schlatt talks to the other carnies, preparing to spread the news about the fair.</p><p>
  <em> “Forever!” </em>
</p><p>Tubbo sighs, steeling himself to go meet up with the rest of his family.</p><p><em> “I could live like this forever!<br/></em> <em> Live like this..” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Forever!” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah i kept winnie's age of 11 for tubbo in this au</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo walked into the room where his family was waiting. Dream, his father Sparklez, and his uncle Quackity are all waiting. Their eyes are closed- or atleast his father and Quackity’s eyes are. He can’t really tell with Dream- since he wears a mask so much.</p><p>“Okay, Father! You can open your eyes.. now!” He says with a grin, showing off his new outfit. Sparklez looks at him in confusion. “I don’t understand?” He questions. “Well, you tried, Tubbo.” Dream says in defeat, shrugging his shoulders and confusing Sparklez further.</p><p>“I can’t wear black to the fair!” Tubbo insists. “The <em> fair?” </em> Sparklez asks. “It’s come to town tonight! Can’t we bend the rules- just <em> once?” </em>Tubbo pleads. Quackity shoots up out of his seat suddenly. “Surprise!” He says in a delayed reaction, to which Dream starts doing his stupid tea kettle laugh.</p><p>Tubbo rolls his eyes. “You’re late, Quackity.” Quackity pauses. “Oh.” He states in realization. “Did he say yes?” Sparklez shakes his head at the question. “I’m sorry you three, but no. It’s not yet been a year since your mother’s funeral.” He tells them. “And we can’t be seen around in public as if nothing’s happened.” He adds.</p><p>“But nothing <em> does </em> happen! Not anymore!” Tubbo cries, and Dream nods. “..He’s got a point, y’know.” Sparklez sighs. “Tubbo, please go back upstairs and put your proper attire back on.” He asks. “Oh, Sparklez.” Quackity scoffs, sitting back in his chair and rolling his eyes. </p><p>Tubbo looks to his older brother. “I told you he’d never let us have any fun!” He groans, to which Dream pats him on the shoulder. “It was worth a try?” Dream notes. “We have fun everyday!” Sparklez says back to them. “Forget your potato peeling, Sparklez! We want <em> cotton candy!” </em>Quackity shouts from across the room.</p><p>“Mother would have taken us to the fair!” Tubbo argues, and Sparklez’ shoulders slump. “I know.” He admits. “But things are different now. And if you won’t be a good boy for me atleast <em> try </em>to be a good boy for her.” He pleads. “Yes, Father.” Tubbo responds with a sad smile. “Thank you.” Sparklez tells him, before leaving the room.</p><p>Tubbo sighs. <em> “I’m trapped in a house of sad and lonely..” </em>  He looks out the window. <em> “On a street named ‘Main’, but you could call it ‘Only’.” </em> Their town was so small, you really <em> could </em>say it was the only street.</p><p><em> “..Is it rude to say I’d volunteer for a day of fun just once a year?” </em> Tubbo asks to no one in particular. <em> “I’d fly the coop if only I could..” </em> He groans, burying his head in his hands. <em> “But I’ve got a really bad case of being good!”  </em></p><p>“It really was a good try, Tubbo.” Dream tells him. “I know! I’m just..” “Disappointed?” Dream suggests. “Yeah..” Tubbo responds with a small sigh. “He’ll come around eventually. Just be patient.” Dream tells him with a small smile, then heads off elsewhere into their house.</p><p><em> “..I’d go find trouble- if there was some to get in.” </em> Tubbo says to himself. <em> “Ask a friend to play- if I had one to let in.” </em> Dream tried. Bless his heart he <em> tried </em> to play with Tubbo. But he just.. didn’t have the same taste in games that Tubbo did. It was more awkward than it was worth.</p><p><em> “Quackity’s rocker sawing through the floor! Everyday just like the one before.” </em> Tubbo sighs. <em> “We lock ourselves behind that door.. is it wrong enough to wish for something more?” </em>Before he can do anything else though, Sparklez returns, bringing Dream in tow. Seems Dream can’t avoid him either. </p><p>“Well, that’s enough surprises for one morning.” Sparklez says, but the faint sound of buzzing coming from Tubbo’s shirt pocket cuts him off. “Tubbo, what on earth am I hearing?” Tubbo’s face lights up as he gently reaches into his shirt pocket and holds out a bee. “Meet my new friend, Spins! I found him by the fence!”</p><p>“When on earth did you bring a <em> bee </em> inside and <em> why </em>do I not remember it?” Dream asks with a confused but very interested grin. “Come on, Tubbo, I know you know better than that. Take it back outside where it belongs, okay?” Sparklez tells him. “Yes, Father.” Tubbo sighs.</p><p>Tubbo heads back outside with Spins, trying to mask his disappointment- even if no one’s there to see it. <em> “Good boy Tubbo, everyday.. is in bed at seven.” </em>Oh, how he hated his stupid early bedtime, and how Dream got to stay up later cause he was older. </p><p><em> “Good boy Tubbo, everyday.. is a well behaved eleven..” </em> Yeah, he was young, but that didn’t mean people had to baby him, either. <em> “But some days, I wanna raise.. a little something more than heaven.”  </em></p><p>He holds out his hands, and lets Spins fly- although Spins opts to just fly around him “Well, Spins. We blew it!” He smiles though. “Atleast it gets us some fresh air and an excuse to be out of the house.” </p><p>Tubbo looks onward past the fence towards the wood nearby with a small sigh. <em> “Are you from the wood? I’m not allowed there.” </em> He pauses and laughs. <em> “Big news, I know! I’m not allowed.. anywhere.” </em>Spins continues to fly around him, and he doesn’t expect Spins to understand- being a bee and all.</p><p>He gestures with his thumb towards the wood. <em> “Well, now’s your chance to disappear! Go have fun, I’ll be right here.” </em> He smiles as he watches Spins fly towards the wood. <em> “Tied to a string like a precious pearl.. it’s a pretty tight leash for a really good boy..” </em></p><p><em> “Good boy Tubbo, everyday..<br/></em> <em> is in bed at seven!” </em></p><p><em> “Good boy Tubbo, everyday..<br/></em> <em> is a well behaved eleven!” </em></p><p><em> “But some days I wanna raise a little something more than heaven!” </em> He’d love to go against the rules- just once if that’s all he gets! But he’ll <em> gladly </em> take that one time! He sighs in defeat, sitting down on his front porch.</p><p>
  <em> “</em>
  <em>Some days, I wanna raise a little something more than heaven.”  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo hears the door open behind him, and he turns to see Quackity and Dream standing there. “Dad can deal with it if all three of us are out here.” Dream says with a small chuckle. “I guess that’s all our excitement for today, huh?” Quackity notes.</p><p>Well, Quackity just had to open his mouth.</p><p>As if on cue, they hear the sound of music playing in the distance- approaching their tiny house. It’s a group of carnies, and Schlatt’s leading the bunch.</p><p><em> “Join the parade, fall in line for the fair!<br/></em> <em> Before the sun sets! Before we roll on!” </em></p><p><em> “Ladies and gents, our midway presents<br/></em> <em> a tonic for the woebegone!” </em></p><p><em> “Come to the fair, the best day of the year!” </em> Schlatt calls out with a boisterous laugh. <em> “They say it won’t last-” </em> He pauses, seeing the trio watching him. <em> “And young men, they’re right! A merriment maker filling an acre-”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “But the tent comes down tonight!” </em>
</p><p>Schlatt grins, doing a small bow to the three of them. “Good morning!” Tubbo’s face lights up in a huge grin in response. “It is now that the fair is here!” He agrees. “Well, now! Arent you wise beyond your-” Schlatt pauses, squinting. “..eleven years, is it?”</p><p>“How on earth did you guess?” Tubbo asks. “Well, I’m a carnival man! The name’s Schlatt.” Schlatt then proceeds to do the coin trick from behind Tubbo’s ear. “It’s my business to know unknowable things!” He grins. “I can guess a person’s age by looking into their eyes!” Schlatt explains.</p><p>Schlat looks past Dream at Quackity. “For instance, your uh, brother here..” Dream scoffs at the comment, seemingly rolling his eyes from behind his mask. “He’s probably ei-” Schlatt begins, a slight joking tone to it. <em> “Ageless!” </em>Quackity rebuffs, to which Schlatt pauses, not excepting that outburst, and Dream’s wheezing laugh returns at Schlatt’s stunned reaction.</p><p>Schlatt grins though, simply taking it in stride. “Ageless, indeed- with the spunk of a schoolboy!” Quackity nods with a grin. “I still feel like one.. I’d live forever if only I could!” He remarks- and that gets Schlatt’s attention. “Ah, funny you say that actually! I don’t suppose any of you’ve seen anyone strange around here recently?” He asks.</p><p>“That’s certainly an interesting question, isn’t it?” Dream questions back. “What d’you mean strange?” Tubbo asks curiously. “Oh, well, you see, I’ve been around the state looking for an unusual family, that’s all! They used to live in this town some years ago.” </p><p>“Well, I certainly don’t recall meeting anyone unusual..” Quackity notes. “No?” Schlatt questions. “Until today!” Quackity adds quickly. “Oh.” Schlatt says, backing off a bit. Sparklez opens the door, a sort of not surprised look on his face when he sees Quackity, Dream,and Tubbo.</p><p>Sparklez pauses when he sees Schlatt though. “Is there something I can help you with, sir?” Schlatt smiles good naturedly. “Ah no, pardon me. I was just-” He pulls a paper plate doll from his jacket pocket, waving it around. “-spreading the news about the fair!”</p><p>“..Is it as fun as it used to be?” Quackity asks hopefully. “Oh, sir, nothing’s as fun as it used to be.” Schlatt responds. “You can say that again.” Quackity responds wistfully. “..Nothing’s as fun as it used to be.” Schlatt repeats with a knowing grin.</p><p>Before anyone can comment on the fact that he literally repeated that phrase- they hear the faint lilt of what seems to be a music box. Schlatt’s eyes go wide as a grin spreads across his face. “That tune!” He turns to the others. “You three hear that, don’t you?”</p><p>“..Is that a music box?” Tubbo questions. Quackity nods to both Tubbo and Schlatt. “You’re younger so you might not realize- our family’s owned this woods for <em> ages- </em> I’ve heard that exact melody on and off my whole life. It’s incredible- and it always comes from <em> our </em>wood!”</p><p>Schlatt grins. “Well then, I am getting closer!” To what, he doesn’t specify, but he packs his things back together. “Much as I’d love to stay and chat, a man only has so much time.” Schlatt calls over his shoulder, tossing a flower at Quackity, who catches it, and then he’s off.</p><p>“..Where do you find a suit that color-” Quackity pauses, realizing something else. “And why would you <em> buy it?” </em> Dream shrugs at Quackity’s additional question. “Beats me.” He says. “Weird man- but then, he’s with the fair, so that’s probably warranted.” He adds.</p><p>Tubbo ignores Dream and Quackity’s banter, opting to face Sparklez. “Don’t you see, Father? It’s a sign! We can go to the fair, just like we used to!” Tubbo says, all too excited, practically bouncing on his heels. “No, and that’s the final world.” Sparklez responds.</p><p>“But Father-” Tubbo begins. “You’re young, you couldn’t possibly get it.” Sparklez says in a harsh tone to Tubbo. “I’m several years older than him and I still don’t get it!” Dream says in defense of his brother. “I seriously don’t.”</p><p>“I’m trying my best- the world can be a dangerous place, and it’s my job alone to keep you both safe!” Sparklez tells his sons. “From what? Having fun?” Tubbo says, pushing away Dream’s arm trying to comfort him. “Tubbo, that’s enough. Go back in and change your clothes and your attitude.”</p><p>“No! I hate you and I hate your rules!” Tubbo cries out in anger, as the other three look at him in shock. “Tubbo-” Sparklez begins. “Sparklez, let him be.” Quackity says, quickly intervening. “He’ll come in when he’s ready to apologize.” He adds, gently nudging him inside.</p><p>Sparklez and Quackity head back in, leaving just Dream and Tubbo, who are sitting down on the front door steps. “Hey..” Dream says, clearly trying to figure out what the best option is. “You okay?” He asks gently. “I..” Tubbo begins. “I don’t know.” He admits.</p><p>“Do you want me to stay out here with you?” Dream asks. “No, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” Tubbo says with a small smile, waving him off. “You say so, just call me if you change your mind, okay?” Dream says as he gets up to go back inside.</p><p>Tubbo’s not alone for long though, as Spins has returned, much to Tubbo’s delight. “Spins, you came back!” He runs up to the fence, as Spins floats around on the other side. “I guess that makes you my only friend, huh?” </p><p>Tubbo sighs. “Well, here’s a word of advice, friend. Fun isn’t exactly something you’ll find around here.” Spins doesn’t reply, simply buzzing and floating around. “I just wish I could go on an adventure with you or something..” He pauses, looking towards the fence gate.</p><p><em> “With a cage for a yard you can only mope in..” </em> He begins softly.  <em> “When a front door shuts.. should a gate open?” </em> An idea quickly forms in his head. <em> “If I don’t leave now, I’ll only wish I had-”  </em> He runs to the fence gate, trying to figure out how to open it. “<em>How can I know good without trying bad?” </em></p><p><em>“To think I’ve never seen my wood!” </em> Now’s his chance! Why didn’t he think of it sooner? Spins seems to get the idea, disappearing in the direction of the woods. <em> “I’ve gotta get out..” </em> He gets the gate open, pushing it slowly, taking in the moment. “.. <em> while the getting’s good!” </em></p><p>An excited grin makes it’s way across Tubbo’s face as he makes a run for his woods. “Spins, wait for me!” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo hummed as he walked through the woods, looking around for where Spins could have ended up. “Spins?” He calls out in a slightly sing-song tone. “Where are you?” Only as he turns a corner, he sees a older boy swing down from out of nowhere.</p><p>The boy pauses at the foot of a tree, kneeling down and sipping from the spring in front of it. But when he turns around, the boy sees Tubbo, and his eyes go wide in shock<em>. </em>“Hey, what are you doing here?- You shouldn’t be here!” The boy- the <em>stranger</em> <em>in his woods, </em>says. </p><p>“But- these are my woods.” Tubbo tells him. “I don’t care whose woods these are- even if you <em> are </em>part of the family that owns them. It’s not safe for you to be here!” The boy huffs. “You’re not old enough to boss me!” Tubbo challenges. “Yes I am!” The boy says back, sounding annoyed.</p><p>Tubbo raises an eyebrow at that- this boy looks tall, but other than that, he doesn’t seem that old. “Really? How old are you?” Tubbo asks. “Well, let’s just say I’m sixteen!” The boy tells him proudly. “Oh. That is old.” Tubbo admits, thinking about how this boy and Dream are around the same age- he wonders if they’d get along. </p><p>“Oh trust me, you have <em> no </em>idea.” The boy, who’s name he still doesn’t know, says with a cheeky grin. Tubbo starts walking past him to get a drink from the spring. “Oi! Wait! What’re ya doing?” The boy asks in a slightly panicked tone. “I’m thirsty! I’m getting a drink just like you did!” Tubbo tells him.</p><p>The boy’s panicked expression returns. “Oh shi-shoot you saw me drink?” The boy’s talking speeds up as he continues. “You gotta leave right now! Go on! Get going!” He says desperately. “..But it’s just water?” Tubbo points out, his confusion growing. “If little kids drink from this spring, they’ll turn into-” </p><p>The boy looks around desperately, eventually spotting Spins. “Bugs! Nasty little things.” Tubbo can’t help but laugh at that. “Nice try. I happen to know that bee, in fact, he’s mine! This is Spins.” The boy gives an exhausted sigh in defeat. “Wow. Your wood, your bee, your family just owns everything, huh?” </p><p>“Something like that anyway.” Tubbo says with a small smile. “You’re uh, very odd. I must say.” The boy laughs. “Well! I’ve been called worse.” He holds out his hand. “Tommy Soot, how do?” He says, that cheeky grin from before returning. “My name’s Tubbo!” He says, shaking the boy- Tommy’s, hand.</p><p>Tubbo lets out a small laugh. “I just ran away from home!” He explains. “Ah, I see! Well, it been fun so far?” Tommy asks with a grin. “Sorta, yeah!” Tubbo nods. “So far it’s just a bunch of trees but-” Tommy cuts him off before he can finish. “‘Just a bunch of trees’?” Tommy lets out a huge laugh. “You <em> own </em>these woods, Tubbo! You don’t even know what you got! C’mon!” </p><p>“Wait, where are we going?” Tubbo asks. “Up!” Tommy says, pointing towards the branches. “Up? Right now?” Tubbo asks. “Well, don’t you wanna go on an adventure?” Tommy asks. “I mean- Yeah, I do!” Tubbo says, to which Tommy grins. “Then I hope you’re not afraid of heights.” </p><p><em> “Watch my every step- find a sturdy branch!” </em> Tommy explains as he starts climbing. <em> “Don’t you dare look down.. pull your body up!” </em> Tommy quickly jumps up to a higher branch, watching and helping Tubbo along. <em> “Dig in your heels, let’s see what this tree reveals!”  </em></p><p>Tommy continues to help Tubbo along as they ascend through the trees. <em> “Just a few more feet- you’re almost at the top!” </em> Tommy turns and points. <em> “Watch the robin’s nest..” </em>Tubbo’s face lights up as he sees it.</p><p>Tommy helps him up higher. <em> “Pull your body up!” </em> They’re rather high up now. <em> “Till you’ve broken through- let’s see if this tree has a view!” </em> Tommy says, turning to Tubbo with an excited look on his face, and honestly? This is way much more excitement than Tubbo thought he’d get by running into the woods. </p><p><em> “At the top, at the top, at the top of the world!<br/></em> <em> You’re drawing back a curtain!”  </em></p><p><em> “At the top, at the top, at the top of the world!<br/></em> <em> There you know for certain!” </em></p><p>Tommy sits so there’s a bit more space between them and just reaches his arms out, gazing out at the horizon and taking it all in. <em> “..You’re alive, and you are free.” </em> He turns back to Tubbo. <em> “So, follow me.. to the top of the world!”  </em></p><p>The pair hop along the trees as they go. “Everything looks so different from up here!” Tubbo says excitedly. “And you ain’t seen the half of it!” Tommy adds with a grin. “Don’t you ever get afraid?” Tubbo asks, to which Tommy lets out a small laugh. “If you aren’t afraid, you aren’t alive!”</p><p>Tommy points out into the distance. <em> “Mountains to the west- an ocean to the east!” </em> He looks out, making the shape of binoculars with his hands. <em> “A storm cloud to the north, waiting to pour!” </em> He continues onward, Tubbo close behind. <em> “Every sycamore leaves me wanting more and more!” </em></p><p><em> “At the top, at the top, at the top of the world!<br/></em> <em> My head and heart are pounding..”  </em></p><p>It all seems like second nature to Tommy, the exploring, the treetops. They’ve only just met, but Tubbo can’t help but bounce off Tommy like the two have known each other forever.</p><p><em> “At the top, at the top, at the top of the world!<br/></em> <em> I hear my voice resounding!” </em></p><p>He puts his hands around his mouth to make himself louder, it all echoing back at him in a way he’s familiar with. <em> “I’m alive! And I am </em> <b> <em>free! </em> </b> <em> So look at me..” </em> Tubbo catches up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. <em> “You’ve gotta see it to believe it!” </em> He states, and Tommy grins, puffing up his chest. <em> “And believe me, I’ve seen it!” </em></p><p>Tommy looks out at the mass of land before them, from the top of the trees. <em> “The frontier of the upper atmosphere.” </em>This Tubbo kid was odd, yeah, but Tommy found he didn’t mind that. It was nice to have someone to talk to that was closer to his age for once.</p><p><em> “..A wonder to behold it.” </em> Tubbo says with an excited smile, snapping Tommy out of his thoughts. <em> “A story yet untold.” </em> Tommy states with a small nod, pushing those thoughts back into his head. <em> “It’s up here..”  </em></p><p><em> “Up here.. Up here..!<br/></em> <em> Up here!” </em></p><p>Tommy grins, walking with his arms stretched out. <em>“I’ll go out on a limb- walk a tightrope wire!</em> <em>For the highest height? Yes, I’ll risk it all!” </em>He turns back to Tubbo. <em>“Give me a barrel! Guess who’ll find a waterfall?” </em>Tommy challenges.</p><p><em> “At the top, at the top, at the top of the world!<br/></em> <em> My head and heart are pounding!”  </em></p><p><em> “At the top, at the top, at the top of the world!<br/></em> <em> I hear my voice resounding!” </em></p><p><em> “I’m alive and I am free!<br/></em> <em> So look at me.. at the top of the world!” </em></p><p>The two were more than ready to keep going, but Tommy pauses as he sees something and starts heading down, whispering to Tubbo to wait in the trees for Tommy to say something signalling he can come down, to which Tubbo happily obliges. He’ll be patient for his new friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil walked through the woods in pursuit of the rest of his sons, before taking a break and sitting down at the foot of one of the trees. He sighed, pulling out a small music box and letting it play while he was alone in his thoughts, only, it caused him to miss the footsteps approaching him.</p><p>“Phil!” Wilbur calls from behind him, and to say Phil didn’t jump up a bit and shout in alarm would be a lie. Phil calmed down when he saw who it was, closing the music box. “Phil, Pa, I appreciate you, but are you <em> trying </em>to get us caught out here?” Wilbur asks with a annoyed look.</p><p>“You know me, Wilbur.” Phil says honestly. “Nervous habit. I know, Phil.” Wilbur responds, but there’s no malice in anything he’s saying. “Can I get my proper hello now, Wil?” Phil says with a knowing smirk. </p><p>Wilbur grins, putting down his bags and pulling Phil into a hug. “It’s good to see you, Phil. You look great.” Phil smiles as he hugs him back, getting a good look at him. “And you don’t look a day over a hundred and five.” Phil comments.</p><p>“You know Phil it’s funny sometimes I pray I’ll wake up with gray hair and a pot belly.” Wilbur states dryly. “Very funny, Wilbur. Either way, Techno’s back at the cabin hopefully getting everything ready for your visit.” Phil responds. </p><p>“He usually comes to meet us though?” Wilbur asks in confusion. “He isn’t.. quite himself these days. But I imagine he’ll spring up a bit once he sees you and Tommy!” Phil explains, to which Wilbur looks around. “He’s running late then, I assume?” He states, annoyed tone returning. </p><p>“It’s been<em> ten years </em>since we’ve all been together, Wil. Another ten minutes won’t kill us.” Phil says, trying to be cheerful. “You got that right!” Wilbur responds back with a bitter smile. They heard a thud behind them, and the two turn to see Tommy. “BIG MAN PHIL!” He yells with a grin, running to hug Phil.</p><p>“Tommy!” Phil shouts in delight, hugging him back and also trying to not fall over from the sheer force that is his youngest son. “Hey uh listen, I have uh- something happened, gotta tell you all about it!” Tommy begins. “Tell us at the cabin, Tommy.” Wilbur says from behind Phil. “You know we can’t just stick around here!”</p><p>“Always great to see ya Wilbur!” Tommy snarks. “I see you’re still playing in trees!” Wilbur says mockingly. “I see you still can’t take a joke!” Tommy says back with a matching tone. “Boys!” Phil states, stepping between the two. “You wanted to say something, Tommy?” </p><p>Tommy pauses, remembering the situation at hand. “Right! So uh, hear me out, okay? Hear me out. You know how you say good things come in small packages?” A thud is heard as Tubbo drops down to join them. “Hello!” He shouts with a grin, and Tommy immediately turns around with the panicked look of a deer caught in headlights. “NOT YET!” </p><p>“We climbed a tree! I saw the top of my house! It was great!” Tubbo explains all too eagerly as Tommy runs over to him, then turns back to Wilbur and Phil, and Phil is.. absolutely flabbergasted. “He followed me here, can we keep him?” Tommy says hopefully.</p><p>“A <em> child?” </em> Phil says with wide eyes. “I always knew the day would come where someone would find us but a <em> CHILD?!” </em>He shouts. “I thought you said they’d like me, Tommy?” Tubbo says, confused and a little hurt. “He’s not just a child, he’s also my friend!” Tommy adds quickly, trying to get the heat off the two of them.</p><p>Wilbur laughs for a moment before his gaze turns to Tommy. “Tommy, please tell me your friend doesn’t, y’know..” He begins. “Know about the water?” Tubbo asks innocently. “TOMMY-” Wilbur shouts. “You told him about the water?” Phil asks. </p><p>“I tried to stop him! It’s not my fault!” Tommy says, raising his arms in defense or surrender. “It never is, is it, Tommy?” Wilbur sneers, before turning to Phil. “You thinking what I’m thinking?” He asks, and Phil sighs, oh does he sigh. “Unfortunately yes.” </p><p>Phil turns to Tubbo. “Please know that as a father I don’t approve of what we’re about to do.” Wilbur then proceeds to take off his coat and throw it over Tubbo, then picking up the boy and carrying him over his shoulder as Tubbo screams. “TUBBO ARE YOU OKAY???” Tommy shouts, and Tubbo just screams back.</p><p>“If he can scream he can breathe!” Phil shouts as he runs ahead. “Don’t worry Tubbo, we’ll explain everything when we get home!” Tommy calls from behind the two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, back in Treegap, a young man with short red demon horns on his head skipped along the path.<em> “Big day! First case! Boy’s gone, no trace!” </em> He sings out as he continues skipping along. <em> “Small town, no crime!” </em> He grins to himself. <em> “Now Treegap’s hit the big time!”  </em></p><p>That’s when he notices something. <em> “What’s this? Fresh tracks?” </em> He looked around frantically. <em> “Who’s there?” </em> He then pauses. <em> “Relax.” </em> He kneels down to investigate. <em> “Footprints, size nine..” </em> He beams. <em> “A clue, yahoo!” </em> He then looks behind him and sighs. <em> “Nope, those are mine.”  </em></p><p><em> “No dirty deed goes exactly as planned, look!” </em> He holds out his book, showing it off to seemingly no one in particular. <em> “That’s what it says in my deputy handbook! Even the best crook leaves you a clue!” </em> He’s super excited for this. <em> “Big day, first case! Boy’s gone, no trace! Bad, you know what to do~!” </em>The young man- Bad, sings.</p><p>“Bad!” A voice calls from behind him, Bad turns around to face the person who approached- a young man about his age, and waves. “Hey, Skeppy!” Bad says, grin still on his face. “I asked you to not get ahead of me, remember?” Skeppy says. “Now, I recommend you keep your eyes open, and your mouth closed. Shall we practice?” </p><p>“..No, I think I got it.” Bad responds, and Skeppy smirks. “See, that there was a test, you just failed.” Bad gives him an annoyed pout, and then the two reach the house where Sparklez, Quackity, and Dream are waiting. </p><p>“Skeppy!” Sparklez calls. “Evening, Sparklez. We got the message about Tubbo and came as fast as we could!” Skeppy states. “Fast as molasses.” Quackity responds as he rolls his eyes, but the others ignore it.</p><p>“Hello, good sir!” Bad says in a silly voice as he approaches Dream, which gets the younger to smile a bit, which Bad is happy about. Bad’s not too sure if Skeppy noticed, but Dream looked really tense. </p><p>That’s when Skeppy notices the exchange. “Hey!” Skeppy shouts in slight offense at having been left out, before a small smile makes its way upon his face. “Bad’s trying to become the new deputy.” He explains.</p><p>“Oh, I feel safer already!” Quackity deadpans. “Hello, Bad.” Sparklez says. “Hello, Sparklez!” Bad says in his usual chipper tone. “You look great, despite, uh, everything.” Skeppy elbows him. “First day on the job.” </p><p>“Dream, do you wanna tell them? Considering what happened..” Sparklez begins, and Dream nods hesitantly. “I was the last one who saw him.” Dream begins shakily. “I only left him for a few minutes- <em> only a few minutes</em>, before I felt guilty about it..” He continues. </p><p>“Tubbo said that he’d be okay on his own, but when I came back he was <em> gone..” </em> He puts a hand into his admittedly messy blonde hair. “I’m so worried.” Bad places a gentle hand on his shoulder. “We all are, Dream. We all are.” Bad responds.</p><p>“So uh, he was gone when you left.. maybe he ran away?” Bad suggests. “Hey now, no one asked you!” Skeppy teases. “Maybe he ran away!” He says immediately after, and if it weren’t for the panicked family before them Bad would be way more annoyed at Skeppy’s antics.</p><p>A look of guilt crosses Sparklez’ face. “If he did, then it’s all my fault. I’ve been too strict with him! I wouldn’t take him to the fair- I wouldn’t even let him play with a <em> bee! </em>” That gets Skeppy’s attention. “The fair? Well now, I don’t mean to panic you, but those fair folks can be-” “Tricksy!” Bad cuts him off. </p><p>“Bad!” Skeppy huffs, making a ‘be quiet’ gesture with his hands. “We’ll take a good look around, okay?” He adds. “Find him, please. I can’t bear the thought of losing anyone else..” Sparklez says. “Don’t worry, Sparklez. We’ve got the best man on the case- me!” As he says that, Bad rolls his eyes behind him, starting to push Skeppy out the door. “We best be going..”</p><p>Before Bad and Skeppy can leave, however Quackity’s eyes go wide. “If you hear a melody coming from the woods, follow that too!” He shouts. “Thanks for the tip, man. Sounds like you cracked the case!” Skeppy calls over his shoulder in a sarcastic tone. </p><p>Skeppy starts going on ahead after the two have left the house, but Bad remains. <em> “House call adjourned.. leave no stone unturned!” </em> He sings, before proceeding to do just that. <em> “Flip here! Flip there!” </em> He pauses, seeing just how many rocks there are. <em> “These flipping things are everywhere!” </em>He groans.</p><p><em> “Don’t give up now! Search cranny and nook- that’s what it says in my deputy handbook!” </em> He goes to pull it out of his bag, only it’s not there. <em> “No, that’s not it! No, that’s my lunch-” </em> He ends up pulling out a comically long fabric. <em> “Where could it be?” </em>Confusion goes across his face.</p><p><em> “Big day, who took young boy- my book!” </em> Bad sings quickly, going from one thing to another. “Bad!” Skeppy calls again, tossing him the book. “Get a clue and get on with it!” He snarks. <em> “Will you make deputy..?” </em>Bad sings under his breath to himself. </p><p>“Wait!” A frantic voice shouts, and the two turn to see an out-of-breath Dream. “Dream?” Bad asks in confusion. “I uh-” Dream catches his breath before he continues. “I want to help you look for Tubbo.” He says. “I feel so bad that I wasn’t looking out for him. I feel like this is the best way I can make up for it.”</p><p>“So, uh.. can I? Come along?” He asks, and the hopeful tone he uses has Bad confident in what he says next, especially when he can tell what Skeppy’s about to say. “N-” “Of course!” Bad says, cutting Skeppy off. “Oh, fine.” Skeppy says, not hung up on it for long. “Alright, welcome to the team, good sir!” Bad says excitedly. “Let’s get going!” </p><p>With the three of them working together, there’s no way they won’t be able to get to the bottom of Tubbo’s disappearance, Bad thinks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Techno, where are you?” Phil calls as he pushes the door open. “We’re back with a.. surprise..” He looks around searching for him. “Techno?” He calls, but hears snoring coming from the couch and sighs. “Of course.” He runs over to the couch where Techno is sleeping. “Techno, wake up! Tommy met somebody at the spring.” He explains.</p><p>Techno shoots up from under the covers. “Okay. I’m up. What time is it?” He asks. “Half past <em> August!” </em>Phil responds dryly, just in time for Tommy to enter. “WHOA- what happened here? It’s like the house got drunk and passed out!” </p><p>“Tommy, what on earth did you even <em> do..?” </em>Techno asks, clearly not as awake enough for this as he thought, and then Wilbur walked in carrying something wrapped up in his coat. “Hey, Techno! Meet our new problem!” He throws the jacket off, revealing Tubbo.</p><p>Tubbo is absolutely <em> frantic. </em> “Please don’t hurt me, please don’t hurt me-” He stammers. “A <em> child?” </em> Techno says, fully confident now he was not <em> nearly </em> awake enough for this. “That’s exactly what I said..” Phil says, finally taking in this situation his family’s found itself in.</p><p>“Hey, Tubbo, no one’s gonna hurt you!” Tommy says. Like hell he was gonna let anyone hurt his new friend, family or otherwise. “I can’t believe this- I trusted you, we climbed a tree!” Tubbo says with a pout, and suddenly it becomes that much clearer how sheltered this kid was.</p><p>“Does he uh..” Techno begins, gesturing vaguely. “You know..” “Know about the water?” Tubbo asks, and you can see the gears start turning in his head. “Only that it’s special!” Phil intervenes quickly. “But he didn’t drink any, so everything is fine!” He adds.</p><p>“Techno, this is Tubbo!” Tommy explains. “Tubbo, this is Techno, usually he’s more awake-” Tommy adds, and Phil mutters “Not true.” under his breath. There’s an awkward expression on Techno’s face as he holds his hand out to shake, only for Tubbo to simply stare. “..Don’t you wanna shake my hand? Am I misremembering my greetings?”</p><p>“No, I want to bite it!” Tubbo says nonchalantly. <em> “Heh?” </em> Techno asks, completely bewildered. “That’s what my parents said to do-” Tubbo stands up on his tippy toes to try and be eye level with Techno. “-if anyone ever tried to kidnap me!” Techno stares dumbfounded. “Well, I don’t <em> think </em>this is kidnapping-” </p><p>“Well, actually, Techno..” Phil begins. “No. Uh. Yeah.” Techno admits, scratching the back of his head. “Well, if you’d let us explain-” Tommy starts. “That is an absolutely AWFUL idea, Tommy. If anyone finds out about us..” Wilbur makes a gesture against his neck with his thumb. </p><p>“This is a child, Wilbur, what’s the worst he can do?” Techno asks, then turns back to Tubbo, holding out his hand again. “Tubbo, you have my word, we are not going to harm you.” He pauses. “Please don’t bite me.”</p><p>Tubbo shakes his hand reluctantly. “Fine- can I<em> please </em> just go home?” He asks. “His family must be worried sick..” Phil realizes. “This whole thing is so stupid- now what?” Wilbur asks. “Techno will know what to do! Right, big man? You know everything!” Tommy says with a laugh, nudging Techno’s arm.</p><p>“Oh, of <em>course </em>I know what to do.” Techno says unconvincingly, grabbing a fishing rod before pausing and putting it down as he starts heading up the stairs. “Where on earth are you <em>going, </em>Techno?” Phil asks. “Fishing!” He calls over his shoulder. <em>“Fishing? </em>Why?” Phil asks once more, clearly confused. “We have a guest, Phil! We need a <em>meal!”</em> And with that, Techno’s gone. </p><p>“So much for Techno knowing what to do.” Wilbur says with a laugh, and Tommy looks enraged. “I swear to <em> God, </em> Wilbur-” Tommy starts. “Okay, boys, no. It’s not worth it. Let him go, I’m just happy he’s <em> excited </em>for once. All that man’s done the past decade is sleep on the couch and wait for you two to get back.” Phil says, intervening between the two.</p><p>Techno returns downstairs with a red coat, grabbing the fishing rod. “Welcome back, you two.” Techno says to Tommy and Wilbur with his small tired smile. “Missed the sound of ya fighting.” He adds before heading out the door. </p><p>Meanwhile, Tubbo’s been doing mental gymnastics from what Phil said. “You’ve been gone ten years..” He looks to Tommy. “But you’re only sixteen!” He says, but it’s more of a question as he sits down on their couch. “Well, kinda..? God this is so stupid..” Tommy begins, before groaning and burying his head in his hands. </p><p>“Oh, Phil, let’s just tell him the truth!” Tommy says, and Wilbur turns to Phil. “Oh, Phil, let’s just not.” Tommy ignores him, walking over to Tubbo. “Hey, Tubbo! You ready to hear the biggest secret ever?” Tommy says with a huge grin. </p><p>“The question is: Is he ready to keep it?” Wilbur asks, then goes over to Phil. “How do we know he won’t run and tell everyone?” He whispers, genuine concern lacing his otherwise dry tone. “He knows too much now not to tell him everything, Wil.” Phil concludes. “We just kinda, have to trust him.” </p><p>The three Soots banded together, all planning their own way of how they should best tell their story to Tubbo. This certainly can’t go wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So..” Phil says. “Go ahead, big man!” Tommy says, giving him a double thumbs up and Phil sighs. <em> “Once upon a time.. Once upon a time- can I start like that?” </em> Phil asks, turning to Wilbur. <em> “Shouldn’t start like that!” </em>He scoffs in response. </p><p>Phil sighs, turning back to Tubbo. <em> “Be patient with me, Tubbo.. I’ve never told this before.” </em> He admits with a nervous smile. <em> “Once there was a man, a man living with his family-” </em> Tommy slides in. <em> “That’s my brothers and me!” </em>He says with a huge grin. </p><p><em> “Tommy! Let me tell the story..” </em> Phil looks between Tommy and Wilbur nervously. <em> “..I don’t wanna start a war. We tore from the west to settle in the east, looking for a farm or some land at least-” </em> Tommy cuts Phil off once again. <em> “Get to the part where I fall from the tree!” </em> </p><p><em> “No, you’ve got it all wrong!” </em> Wilbur groans. “Wilbur! Tommy!” Phil says, stepping between the two again. <em> “Then we found a wood-” </em> Phil starts, but yet again Tommy cuts him off. <em> “Yes, we found a wood, can you guess which wood?” </em> Tommy asks. “Mine?” Tubbo answers. <em> “You’re good!” </em>Tommy responds with a grin.</p><p><em> “Where we found ourselves a clearing, and camped for the night. Just the four of us-” </em> Phil starts again. <em> “Plus the cat and the horse- they play a crucial part!” </em> Wilbur whispers. <em> “Yes, Wilbur of course!” </em> Phil sighs, this was <em> not </em> going to plan. <em> “We slept by a spring near an old ash tree-” </em></p><p><em> “And that’s where I carved a S!” </em> Tommy says. <em> “Tommy!” </em> Phil chides. <em>“</em><em>In the morning, in the morning..” </em> Wilbur begins. <em> “We had no way of knowing.” </em>The two brothers say. </p><p><em> “Without even thinking; we drank from the spring!”<br/></em> <em> Who knew that spring could change everything?” </em></p><p><em> “Except for the horse, everybody drank.. even the cat!” </em> Phil explains. <em> “Remember that..” </em> Wilbur says with a small laugh. <em> “You can lead a horse to water-” </em> Tommy begins. <em> “I think he knows the phrase.” </em>Wilbur responds smugly, gently slapping the back of Tommy’s hair and messing it up some, as Tommy gives him an annoyed glare.</p><p><em> “So days went by, then months and years.. lived an ordinary life.” </em> Phil says, reminiscing a bit on the time from before they realized. <em> “So it appeared.” </em> Wilbur notes. <em> “The old horse died at twenty-five.” </em> Phil states. <em> “But the cat was still alive!” </em>Tommy adds.</p><p><em> “We weren’t changing, we weren’t growing.<br/></em> <em> We had no way of knowing!” </em></p><p><em> “Nobody was thinking it’s because of the spring!<br/></em> <em> Who knew that spring would change everything?” </em></p><p><em> “The town began to talk-” </em> Phil starts. <em> “Tubbo, look at me!” </em> Tommy cuts him off. <em> “People shied away..” </em> Phil tried to continue. <em> “Tubbo, listen here!” </em> Tommy says again excitedly. <em> “No.” </em>Wilbur groans, trying to get Tommy to stop. </p><p><em>“..They were so outraged, we hadn’t aged. Our lives impious, our looks perverse.” </em>Phil says<em>, </em>and Tommy nudges Tubbo so he looks at him. <em>“I survived a great fall!” </em>He looks to Wilbur and points. <em>“He survived much worse!” </em>He sees the angry look on Wilbur’s face and grins. <em>“Shut up, Tommy!” </em>Phil sees the inevitable fight about to break out and steps between the two again.</p><p><em> “Still we didn’t know-” </em> Phil continues. <em> “Yes, of course we knew! </em> Tommy responds. <em> “-didn’t know the spring was the cause of it.” </em> Phil says, ignoring him. <em> “How could we not know?” </em> Tommy asks and Wilbur looks so tired. <em> “No.”  </em></p><p>Phil gives the two a look trying to get them to knock it off. <em> “-or where we’d sit on the delicate balance between a blessing and a curse..” </em> He continues. <em> “The greatest family in the universe!” </em> Tommy says all too eagerly. <em> “Don’t confuse the boy!” </em>Wilbur argues. </p><p><em> “The cat and the horse, the ‘S’ on the tree.<br/></em> <em> The drink that changed us eternally!” </em></p><p><em> “That’s our secret, keep it locked up tight!” </em>The three Soots tell Tubbo. “But I still don’t understand!” Tubbo states in confusion. “Enough!” Wilbur says in defeat, sitting down next to Tubbo. “Alright..” He pauses, figuring out how to say it. </p><p><em> “We’re not aging, we’re not growing, and none of us know why.. Once upon a time, we drank from your spring.. and now we’ll never die.” </em>Wilbur explains. “..And that’s the story of the Soots. The end.” Tommy states, feeling the mood soured. “The spring made us immortal.” Wilbur says dryly.</p><p>Tubbo is quiet for a moment. “Okay. I have a <em> lot </em>of questions. Starting with.. where’s this cat?” Phil grins. “He’s the ultimate stray!” He answers. “Every kitten for fifty miles has his little white paws.” Wilbur adds. </p><p>“How do I know you’re not just telling a story?” Tubbo asks, and Tommy’s face lights up. “Oh, that part’s <em> easy! </em>Hey, Phil, where’s my rifle? Tubbo can shoot me!” Tommy immediately takes off to go look for said rifle. “Nobody is shooting anybody, Tommy! I mean it! I just cleaned!” Phil shouts after him.</p><p>Phil sighs and sits down, pulling out the music box again and playing it. “Oh!” Tubbo says excitedly. “That’s the music box Uncle Quackity heard!” At that Phil closes it. “Oops.” He says slyly.</p><p>“Well, I think I’ve scared all the fish away because I couldn’t find any-” Techno begins as he returns. “Found it!” Tommy says excitedly, only to trip and shoot Techno, who falls to the floor, but he gets up quickly. “Damn it Tommy!” Techno shouts. “Techno, please!” Phil responds, burying his head in his hands.</p><p>“Oh, c’mon, Phil!” Techno says cheerfully, but it’s still his normal monotone tone. “You know everyone swears when they get shot!” He adds, “You shot your brother!” Tubbo says with wide eyes, and Phil gets up to take the rifle from Tommy. “I told you not in the house.”</p><p>Tubbo stares at Techno in utter confusion. “I don’t understand- Are you okay? Did that not hurt?” He asks. “Oh, don’t worry about me kid, I’m fine.” Techno responds with a tired smile. “Nothing hurts us!” Tommy chirps. “Not physically anyway.” Wilbur says bitterly. </p><p>“It’s not easy when you have to be away from two of your sons for ten years even if all they do is bicker..” Phil admits. “Well then, why don’t the four of you just.. stick together?” Tubbo asks. “If we’re seen together for too long of a time we start to scare the locals.” Wilbur responds.</p><p>“Trust me, Tubbo. Ten years is.. heck, even one day of missing someone you love can hurt.” Phil says with a sad smile, before remembering the situation at hand. “His family must be frantic- I’ve half the mind to take him home right now.” He adds.</p><p>“At this hour?” Techno asks. <em> “I’m </em>tired and I’m a grown man. Imagine how tired this child is.” Techno notes. “Plus, we have actual company for once.” He adds. “Can I stay? I have.. about a million more questions.” Tubbo asks</p><p>“I say we take him back first thing in the morning.” Techno says to Phil with a small grin, and Phil reluctantly nods. “You have my word, kid.” Techno adds. “What we need, guys, is <em> his </em> word.” Wilbur tells them, walking over to Tubbo and kneeling down to put his hands on his shoulders. “Tubbo, do you <em> swear </em> you won’t say a <em> word </em>to anyone about us, ever?” He asks.</p><p>“..Can I sleep on it?” Tubbo asks. “Of course you can!” Phil says. “Come upstairs with me and let’s get you out of those scratchy clothes, okay?” He tells Tubbo. “You could tell my clothes were scratchy?” Tubbo asks, and Phil smiles as he brings Tubbo with him upstairs. “Parents can always tell.”</p><p>“I hate to be the voice of reason in this house but that kid-” Wilbur starts as soon as the two are gone. “Stop it!” Tommy shouts angrily. “Don’t make every good thing that happens to us seem like it’s the end of the world! You always do this, Wilbur!”</p><p>“Just cut it out, Wilbur.” Techno says. “Oh, of course! Tommy’s never wrong! Lucky Tommy, he’s always happy.” Wilbur states bitterly. “Why not? Better than being sad all the time!” Tommy shoots back. “That’s easy for you to say when you’ve never looked out for or cared for anyone other than yourself.” Wilbur scoffs, and Tommy stops. “..That’s what you think of me, Wil?” </p><p>“Who says I think of you?” Wilbur responds back, and goes to leave but he pauses and looks back at Tommy. “I shouldn’t imply that you’re always selfish.” Wilbur admits. “You were.. an amazing uncle.” He adds, a sad smile across his face for a few seconds before his neutral expression returns and he leaves.</p><p>“..Not natural how much he’s lost.” Techno sighs as he sits down at the table. “He’s not the only one, I used to have another brother.” Tommy says bitterly as he sits down at the table too. “You’ll always have your brothers- <em> both </em>of your brothers. I ain’t going anywhere.” Techno reassures. “Now, just like the old days..” Techno begins, and Tommy grins. “Breath holding contest!” The two shout.</p><p>The two of them sat like that for a while, trying to find ways to get the other to cave, all in good fun. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this scene/song was a little weird to tackle due to the fact that there wasn't exactly a second parental figure in this immortal family, but i think i pulled it off well</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil groans the second he sees the attic. “This attic is an absolute embarrassment. I’ve had a century to tidy it, but when you don’t have guests, why clean?” He admits with a small laugh. “We never have guests and we do nothing <em> but </em>clean!” Tubbo responds with a smile. “But Father says we shouldn’t complain about chores.” He adds.</p><p>“I like your father!” Phil responds. “Don’t tell anyone.. but so do I!” Tubbo says with a tiny grin. “It’s nice to have someone new to talk to for a change.. I’ve always been a bit of a dad friend, I’ll admit.” Phil tells him. “..I’m not so sure you’d want me for a kid.” Tubbo says in response. “What makes you say that?” Phil asks.</p><p>“Before I ran away, I told my father I hated him..” Tubbo admits with a frown. “He didn’t believe it for a second.” Phil says confidently. “Are you sure?” Tubbo asks. “I promise, cross my heart, now why don’t you go look for something to wear? I’m sure something we have will fit.” Phil responds with a smile.</p><p>Tubbo eventually pulls out some black and white attire with colorful accents. “How about.. these!” He exclaims with a grin. “Oh would you look at those..” Phil says in shock. “I’ll wear those, if you wear.. this!” Tubbo adds, pulling out a deep green suit, and Tubbo’s grin grows as he sees the excited and in awe look on Phil’s face.</p><p>“It’s so nice.. was it yours?” Tubbo asks. “I think it still is- probably still fits too.” Phil stammers, taking a good look at it. “Between you and me I think the water was good for my figure.” He adds. “Was it a special suit?” Tubbo inquires.</p><p>“..I wore this the night I asked my wife to marry me.” Phil admits, and Tubbo may be young, but he can already guess that Phil’s wife didn’t drink the water. “I know if I wear this the boys won’t remember it- heck, Techno would probably ask ‘new suit?’” Phil laughs. “Even if they don’t remember it- you will.” Tubbo tells him. </p><p>“It’s really nice when a memory makes you smile.” Phil states. “It is, but what if I start to forget it?” Tubbo responds “That’s impossible. Plus.. your best memories haven’t even happened yet.” Phil explains. “You think?” Tubbo asks. “I know.” Phil responds. </p><p><em> “..Every grown adult who stands at a mirror<br/></em> <em> remembers one beautiful day.” </em></p><p><em> Everyone past their prime knows the date<br/></em> <em> and the time they looked most exquisite..” </em></p><p><em> “And they will revisit, revisit, revisit that day..<br/></em> <em> Their most beautiful day, for the rest of their lives.” </em></p><p>Phil holds the suit close and smiles. <em> “My most beautiful day.. Ma took me dancing, and everything fell into place.” </em> Phil explains, then making a gesture at the back of his head, like he’d tie a ponytail. <em> “My hair tied like so, with a blackberry bow.” </em>Tubbo smiles, seeing Phil happily reminiscing on this day that’s so special to him.</p><p><em> “A night in november.. that I will remember, remember, remember that day.. My most beautiful day, for the rest of my life..” </em>Phil smiles, and then begins to take off the jacket he was wearing so he can start putting on the suit.</p><p><em> “Each memory, a sweet melody, your heart clings to.<br/></em> <em> With each passing day, what times takes away the heart makes new.” </em></p><p><em> “Looking back- looking back..<br/></em> <em> is something to look forward to.” </em></p><p>Phil slides on the jacket. <em> “Your most beautiful day for the rest of your life.” </em>Phil holds out his hand, singing a melody not unlike the one in his music box, and Tubbo dances with him with a huge grin- it reminds him of the times he’d dance with his mother and father.</p><p>Tubbo exits to change into his clothes he’d found, leaving Phil to reminisce, he remembers it word for word. <em> “April, May, June, July.. A sunday when the chapel’s free. True love is in short supply, darling won’t you marry me?” </em>He’d given her that music box then, spun her around and they danced and danced. </p><p><em> “Each memory, a sweet melody, your heart clings to.<br/></em> <em> With each passing day, what times takes away the heart makes new.” </em></p><p>Tubbo returns, wearing the clothes he’s found and Phil smiles seeing how nice Tubbo makes them look. <em> “Love, unlike beauty or dresses or dances won’t wrinkle or thicken with time..” </em> Phil explains. <em> “To be loved, you will learn, is to love in return..”  </em></p><p><em> “Find someone to care for, and Tubbo prepare for,<br/></em> <em> prepare for, prepare for the day..” </em></p><p><em> “..Your most beautiful day, for the rest of your life.” </em>Phil finishes. “Of course, romantic love isn’t for everyone, and that’s fine too, oka-” Phil adds, but before he can finish, Tubbo pulls him into a tight hug, and Phil hugs back. They’ll go downstairs in a few minutes, for now they’ll just reminisce together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two head downstairs and find the three brothers setting the table, and Phil clears his throat. “..New suit?” Techno asks, and Tubbo has to muffle his laughter, guess Phil was right. “Nah, it’s not new.” Phil states. “Well, Pa, you certainly wear it like it is.” Techno says, pulling aside a chair for his father. </p><p>“Tubbo, you look-” Tommy starts. “Comfortable!” Tubbo shouts excitedly, and everyone is seated. “This is everything I could ever ask for.” Phil says. “A circle of family-<em> and </em> friends.” He adds quickly.</p><p>Tubbo picks up a glass and examines it. “This glass is so pretty!” He remarks. “Oh, isn’t it? I only have three left.” Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno all groan. “They were a wedding present,” Phil starts. “A set of twelve,” Phil and Techno both say. “Austrian crystal,” Wilbur says with Phil. “In a velvet box!” Tommy shouts over Phil. “We know the story by heart, Pa!” </p><p>Phil will deny it to his non-existent grave, but he feels his heart swell whenever they refer to him as a father figure, nonetheless, he rolls his eyes. “Well, do you remember how many you broke?” Phil asks. “One,” he says pointing at Techno, “two,” he points at Wilbur, <em> “six.” </em>he finishes, pointing at Tommy.</p><p>Techno stands up. “Let’s raise whatever glasses are left, in a toast to our dearest father, who always remembers, and always forgives.” He says with his characteristic tired smile. “You lucky boys!” Phil chides, but it’s good natured.</p><p>“Can I do one?” Tubbo asks. “Go ahead!” Tommy says with a grin, and Tubbo stands up after Techno sits down. “Thank you, Phil.. for kidnapping me!” He announces, and the four Soots laugh. “Hear hear!” Techno shouts, and Tommy stands up.</p><p><em> “Here’s to the boy who ran away, who’s as brave as he is clever!” </em> Tommy starts. <em> “Our first guest in maybe eighty- ninety-” </em> He tries counting on his fingers. <em> “In forever?” </em> Tubbo suggests. <em> “Here’s to the boy who traveled by coat- who studied it’s every thread!” </em>Wilbur begins, standing up with one leg on the chair.</p><p><em> “And then built a wall for the tallest, tallest tale I’d never read!” </em> Tubbo adds on. <em> “When Quackity would tell me a story, I’d wonder what was true.. but here with you, I don’t wonder!” </em> He grins. <em> “One small story, and the earth opens wide!” </em></p><p><em> “One small story, it’s the country side in bloom..” </em> He adds. <em> “One small story has taken me outside my yard, my house, my room!” </em>The excitement of the situation is more than Tubbo could ever dream of. </p><p>Techno stands up. <em> “Here’s to a real life fairy tale- and one courageous beginner..” </em> He smirks. <em> “Here’s to not knowing what happens next!” “Or who gets shot at dinner!” </em> Tubbo adds, setting the glass down on the table and following Techno as he walks. <em> “If it’s a dream, don’t wake me up- I’ve already taken the leap!”   </em></p><p><em> “But if it’s all fake- for heaven’s sake, please don’t make me go to sleep!” </em> Tubbo pleads. <em> “This morning did you ever wonder that you would be here now?” </em> Phil asks. <em> “And somehow.. what a wonder.” </em> He adds, spinning Tubbo around, both smiling. <em> “One small story..” </em> Tubbo begins again. <em> “And the earth opens wide!” </em>Tommy responds back. </p><p>
  <em> “One small story.. it’s the country side in bloom.” </em>
</p><p><em> “One small story has taken me outside my yard, my house, my wood, my town, my room..” </em>Tubbo notes in awe. Then four heads turn as Techno starts dancing, and Wilbur nudges Tommy into dancing with Techno as the remaining Soots plus Tubbo clap. </p><p>Techno and Tommy pull away and Tubbo pairs up with Techno, and Wilbur bows before Phil, holding out his hand to dance. They split off and Phil joins Techno and Tommy and Wilbur take Tubbo’s hands. <em> “To Tubbo! To Tubbo! To Tubbo!” </em>They all cheer.</p><p><em> “One small story and the earth opens wide!” </em> Techno wraps an arm around Tommy’s shoulder, and Phil and Wilbur grin at each other. <em> “One big story, it’s the country side in bloom.” </em>The four Soots say together. </p><p><em> “One huge story, doomed from the start,<br/>
</em> <em> or blessed to be part, of the story!” </em></p><p>“So, what happens now?” Tubbo asks. <em> “Bed </em>happens now, for all of us.” Phil answers. “So, where will I sleep?” Tubbo asks. “Do you mind where?” Phil asks. “Not really.” Tubbo answers. “Then I’ll set you up in a room upstairs.” Phil responds with a smile.</p><p>Once Phil has done just that, setting up a makeshift bed for him, which Tubbo lays down on. “I’m not sure how you expect me to sleep today after everything that’s happened.” Tubbo admits. “That’s fair, I don’t think we’ve had this much excitement in a long time. But try to get some rest, alright?” Phil responds, and Tubbo nods as Phil leaves. </p><p>“Boo!” Tommy shouts as he comes in the room, and Tubbo jumps. “Tommy! Unlike you some of us could actually get scared to death!” Tubbo pouts. “Sorry.” Tommy says, but he doesn’t seem too sorry. “It’s just- I couldn’t really sleep. So I was thinking of going on a secret adventure!” He pauses. “Anyway sleep tight!” He calls over his shoulders as he goes to leave.</p><p>“Wait, wait!” Tubbo calls. “What kind of adventure?” He asks excitedly. “Any kind you can think of! What’s the first thing your family would say no to?” Tommy asks in return. “The fair.” Tubbo says instantly. “How about the fair then?” Tommy suggests. “Tommy, can we? I didn’t think I’d get to go this year!” Tubbo exclaims.</p><p>“And we won’t if you keep shouting like that!” Tommy responds, despite being rather loud himself. “So what’s the plan?” Tubbo asks. “How about you tell me?” Tommy suggests, and Tubbo starts climbing out the window, to his confusion.</p><p>“I’ll climb down the side of the house, you sneak down the stairs, we’ll meet on the porch- and grab us disguises!” Tubbo explains. “Why disguises?” Tommy asks. “Because it’s an adventure!” Tubbo responds as he starts climbing and Tommy grins. “I’ve taught you well!” </p>
<hr/><p>Techno is sitting on the porch, throwing out his fishing rod, and Tubbo walks right past him not seeing him. “You going somewhere kid?” Techno asks absentmindedly and Tubbo freezes. “Nowhere special.” Tubbo lies. “Mhm, sure.” Techno responds. “Uh, Techno? You do know that in order to catch a fish, you need water.. right?”</p><p>Techno laughs. “Good tip. Nah, I’m out here working on my technique, what’s your alibi?” Techno questions. “My alibi?” Tubbo asks. “That’s latin, for why are you sneaking out of our house?” Techno explains. “Oh, I was just getting some fresh air!” Tubbo lies again.</p><p>“I bet you are.” Techno says, then begins counting on his hands. “One, two-” Tommy comes outside, wearing a jacket and a cap over his normal clothes. “Come on, let’s go before we’re-” He freezes seeing Techno. “This must be your fresh air.” Techno says to Tubbo. </p><p>“Alright, big man, I know what it looks like.” Tommy starts. “This oughta be good.” Techno laughs. “He’s taking me to the fair!” Tubbo explains. “Oh, he is, is he?” Techno asks. “Come on, Techno! He’s a guest! The least I can do is show him a good time!”</p><p>“Phil won’t like this.” Techno says, and Tommy curses under his breath knowing he’s right before trying to come up with something. “Well, don’t think about that! Think about.. funnel cakes! Carnival games?” Techno pauses at that. “..Well now I wanna go.” Tubbo smiles sadly. “My mother used to love the fair too.” He states.</p><p>“What do you mean, she used t-” Techno pauses. “Oh.” Tommy takes off his cap. “Tubbo..” Techno looks between to the two of them. “Go. Both of you.” Techno says. “You mean it?” Tubbo asks. “I mean it. Have some fun, for old time’s sake.” He turns to Tommy. “As long as you keep an <em> extra </em>low profile.”</p><p>“Thank you, big man!” Tommy exclaims with a grin. “Now go, hurry, before you-know-who catches me catching you and <em> I </em>get in trouble.” Techno says nudging them out. Tommy salutes Techno, grabbing Tubbo’s hand and running off to the fair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Join the parade, fall in line for the fair!<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Before the sun sets! Before we roll on!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ladies and gents, our midway presents<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>a tonic for the woebegone!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come to the fair, the best day of the year!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Schlatt calls out again, turning and sees a small young boy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They say it won’t last-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pulls out a lollipop and hands it to the boy.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “and sonny they’re right!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He explains with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A merriment maker filling an acre!<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But the tent comes down tonight!”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo ran through the fair. “Wow, this is even better than I remembered! Tommy, this was such a good idea!” Tubbo exclaims, to which Tommy smirks, “borrowing” some cotton candy from a nearby stand and handing it to Tubbo. “Am I good or am I good?” He asks. “You’re the best!” Tubbo says with a huge grin as he takes it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what should we do next?” Tubbo asks. “Well, I think you should lead the way this time. I think I’ve been everywhere in the world </span>
  <em>
    <span>except </span>
  </em>
  <span>the fair..” Tommy explains. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Everywhere?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo asks with wide eyes. “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> everywhere!” Tommy replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Pyramids, the Brooklyn Bridge, The Rio Grande, The Rhine! I’ve seen the seven wonders of the world..” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pauses, and grins. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t wait for eight and nine!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sighs in defeat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But because of my.. ‘predicament’, my.. peculiar situation.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He runs over to a stand with weights, picking up one. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To keep my profile low, low low..<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a one man op-er-at-ion!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He effortlessly tosses the weights back over to the guy running the stand, revealing they were duds, laughing as he goes back to join Tubbo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy, I’ve got it!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo exclaims, like a light bulb’s gone off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You need a partner in crime! Someone to share in the view!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why see the world and all of it’s glories,<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>without a friend to tell your stories to?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy pauses, taking into consideration what Tubbo’s saying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Someone to stand at my side.. two extra fists in a fight!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His eyes light up and he grins. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why should the road be long and lonely?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why not team up?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo responds back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve only got tonight!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“..If no one’s there to hear it, does a falling tree make sound?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy questions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are we heard or seen or anything without a friend around..?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo asks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The old Great Wall, the Taj Mahal, yes they all have merit!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy adds, going off to grab something. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But this traveling fair could take the cake, because you get to share it!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo exclaims, just in time for Tommy to hand him a plate with carrot cake on it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Carrot?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo grins and eagerly takes the plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You need a partner in crime!” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I need a partner in crime!”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Someone to share in a laugh!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Running a race without a pace setter-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo exclaims, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m out of place-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy adds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“-Without my better half!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The two say together, grinning and running off elsewhere.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I don’t really get what you two were saying earlier, but I’m having a lot of fun.” Dream notes. “You learn to understand it over time!” Bad responds. “Feed the hungry clown! Feed the hungry clown! Three out of five wins a prize!” A carnie calls out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you see a little boy?” Skeppy asks. “What do you think? It’s a fair!” The carnie responds, just in time for Dream to get a perfect shot on the game, to Skeppy’s annoyance. “Smart aleck.” He sighs. “Alright, let’s keep looking.” Skeppy adds, dragging both Dream </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bad away from the game.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“With you, the fun is two for one- <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>and chock full of surprises!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“With you, the line moves twice as fast-<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>and on one realizes!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“With two whatever we do now will merit reminiscing!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy exclaims.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “With two I finally feel somehow that something isn’t missing!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The two say together, Tommy and Tubbo fit together like pieces of a puzzle, they connect in a way they’ve never connected to anyone before. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have a partner! (a partner in crime!)<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Someone to share in the view!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why see the world and all of it’s glories,<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>without a friend to tell your stories to?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Last chance for fun at the fair!<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sun’s setting, tomorrow we’re gone!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tubbo! Look!” Tommy shouts, and there’s a bunch of carnies and other fair-goers dancing. Tommy grins, and, before Tubbo can stop him, Tommy slides in to the dance, getting cocky and showing off too. Tubbo smiled and simply chose to watch from the outside of it, glad to see Tommy enjoy himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You need a partner, a partner in crime!<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Two extra fists in a fight!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stuck in a tricky situation?<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Lucky the trick’s collaboration!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why should the road be long and lonely? <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve only got tonight!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>For now until it was time to go back home, this was their night. Tommy and Tubbo are free to do whatever they want.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Last chance for fun at the fair!”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>(“A partner in crime!”)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sun’s setting, tomorrow we’re gone!”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>(“My partner in crime!”)</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a while, the hype had died down a bit, but the pair were still enjoying themselves. “Okay, ‘partner’, what should we do next?” Tommy asks. “Well.. I wasn’t gonna say anything, but you haven’t exactly won me anything yet!” Tubbo responds with a smile..</p><p>“Oi! Them’s fightin words!” Tommy argues with a huff. “Step right up! Step right up!” Schlatt calls out, sounding exhausted- possibly hungover? “Last chance to play Fool The Guesser! I guess your age wrong, you win a prize!” He explains. </p><p>“Oh gosh, it’s that man..” Tubbo says in fear, looking to Tommy. “You don’t wanna play this game, Tommy, trust me!” He adds, trying to pull Tommy away. “You’re not leaving here without a  prize, Tubbo!” Tommy responds with his cocky grin, running over to Schlatt to Tubbo’s dismay.</p><p>“Bet you can’t guess my age sir!” Tommy calls. “Tommy, wait!” Tubbo cries. “Relax, man! Joke’s on him! He’ll never-” “Tommy, no!” Tubbo shouts, trying to run in front of Tommy and bumping into Schlatt, who grins. “Well if it ain’t the eleven-year-old spitfire from this morning!” He remarks seemingly lightheartedly. </p><p>“Well, shall we see if your friend’s age is as easy to guess as yours was?” Schlatt asks, and Tubbo reluctantly nods. “I.. I guess so.” He responds. Schlatt then turns to Tommy. “First: We examine the height!” He proceeds to do just that, and Tommy is starting to regret his decision, but like hell he’ll admit that. </p><p>“Second: Consider the shoe size!” Schlatt leans down, seemingly noting it to himself. “But the answer is always in the eyes, folks!” Schlatt explains. “The age is in.. the eyes!” He looks to Tommy quickly, but as soon as Schlatt locks eyes with Tommy, his own go wide and he takes a couple steps back.</p><p>“Well?” Tommy asks, <em> definitely </em>regretting his actions now. “Sixteen. Am I correct?” Schlatt says, recovering quickly, and Tubbo grabs Tommy’s arm and starts to pull him away. “Yep! You’re correct! Got it on the first try too-” Schlatt stops them though. </p><p>“Wait, hold on, I’m not finished. How old are you really?” Schlatt asks. “I’m- I’m sixteen! Just like you said.” Tommy responds. “Of course! That’s right, and I’m never wrong! And I always quit when I’m on top!” Schlatt says, wrapping his arm around Tommy’s shoulder so he can’t leave as he continues. “That’s all folks! Thanks for coming! Good night!” </p><p>Tommy tries to wriggle his way out of Schlatt’s hold. “Yes, good night-” He begins. “Hey, sixteen, you’re not gonna let your buddy go home without a prize, are you?” Schlatt asks, releasing Tommy, only to pull Tubbo over to his stand, he hands Tubbo a toy. “How about this? You like it?” Tubbo takes it, nervously. “Yes, thank you..” </p><p>Schlatt turns to Tommy, pulling out a knife. “And how about this, old man? Do you like it?!” He exclaims. “RUN, TUBBO, GO!” Tommy shouts, and Tubbo makes a run for it, leaving just Tommy and Schlatt. “I just wanna ask you a few questions is all!” Schlatt explains. </p><p>“You don’t scare me.” Tommy growls. “Really? Cause you look scared.” Schlatt responds with an unsettling smirk, and in retaliation as if to challenge Schlatt, Tommy grabs the knife and rams it into his gut. “It’s you! It’s actually you!” Schaltt says with a crazy laugh, and Tommy takes the knife out and makes a run for it, causing a commotion.</p><p>“What on earth is going on here?” Skeppy asks, with Dream and Bad following behind him, and Dream tenses up seeing Schlatt, but if Schlatt remembers him from before, he doesn’t say anything. “Nothing to worry about here, gentlemen! Just a simple misunderstanding is all!” Schlatt explains, waving them off before running elsewhere.</p><p>“Funny fella..” Skeppy notes. “Not laughing funny, though.” He adds. “Peculiar funny!” Bad suggests. “Carnival funny.” Dream notes, and he considers following him, but shakes his head. “We need to find my brother.” He says, walking off in the opposite direction, he’d ignore his suspicions for the time being, his brother had full priority.</p><p>“We should probably follow him.” Bad says, running after Dream, leaving Skeppy scrambling to catch up to the two of them.</p><hr/><p>“I was so afraid you wouldn’t get away!” Tubbo says with a frown, sitting on top of the silo as Tommy climbs up and joins him. “I may be a hundred and one but I can still outrun anyone don’t be afraid!” Tommy responds. “I’m so sorry I tried to warn you!” Tubbo adds with a frown. “Hey, hey don’t be.. It’s nice to have someone looking out for me that isn’t Pa!” Tommy responds.</p><p>“But, Tommy.. that man came by our house this morning! He heard the music box.. I think he knows about you.” Tubbo explains. “I know he knows..” Tommy admits. “Does it mean you’ll have to go? And you just got home- I’m so sorry!” Tubbo cries, but Tommy smiles. “It’s alright, don’t apologize.”</p><p>“I’ll never have fun if you go..” Tubbo say, clearly disappointed. “Whenever I come back to Treegap.. I climb up here!” Tommy begins, patting the silo they were sitting on. “Remember when I would sit and wonder how big the world was- and it’s bigger than I ever imagined!” He says with a grin. </p><p>“Oh, do you know there is a fair, not like a fair for Treegap, or New Hampshire or even Chicago..” He continues. “But a fair for the whole world! They built a brand new city for it all white and shining. The first time I saw it, I cried.” He explains. “Why?” Tubbo asks. </p><p>“It.. it looked so perfect, like it was the place where everyone you ever knew would be waiting, you wouldn’t ever have to miss anyone.” His smile falls, looking the saddest Tubbo’s ever seen him. “I uh.. I miss a great many folks.” He admits. “Cause you’re so good at making friends..?” Tubbo responds trying to lighten the mood, but it doesn’t quite work.</p><p>“..Sometimes all I can think is how much fun it’d be to share it with someone knowing they’d.. stay.” Tommy says. “Listen, I- I had this idea.” Tommy turns to Tubbo. “Listen, Phil, and Techno, and Wilbur- they don’t know how to enjoy anything anymore.. but you would! You thought it was amazing to <em> climb a tree!”  </em></p><p>Tommy’s grin returns. “We could have a grand old time, go around and see <em> everything! </em>Like the good time never stopped! Think on that, Tubbo, you hear?” He smiles, and goes back to looking over the horizon.</p><p><em> “Five years from now </em> , <em> you will turn sixteen..<br/></em> <em> Turn sixteen, the same age as me!” </em></p><p><em> “Five years from now, go to the spring..<br/></em> <em> Go to the spring.. and drink!” </em></p><p>Tommy looks so happy, Tubbo thinks, but, he also notices something else, something he bets Tommy has tried to hide.</p><p><em> “I’ll wait for you till you turn sixteen..<br/></em> <em> Turn sixteen, the same age as me!” </em></p><p>..Tommy is lonely, Tubbo realizes, very lonely, and it seems like he’s been hiding that for a long time. And, Tubbo thinks, in a way, he is just like him. They were two lonely souls who never seemed to be able to fit into their families.</p><p><em> “Five years from now, go to the spring..<br/></em> <em> Go to the spring, and drink!” </em></p><p>“What if I forget where the spring is?” Tubbo asks, deciding he’ll play along with this idea Tommy has. “Well, I could always go get some of the water, so you can take it back and keep it safe- hopefully.” Tommy responds. “You make this all sound so exciting, Tommy- I just kinda wanna drink it right now!” Tubbo remarks.</p><p>“Oh, no no, trust me you should probably wait.” Tommy responds. “Why? What’s the difference?” Tubbo asks, and Tommy shrugs. “Honestly there’s not much of a difference, but we’d be the same age and..” He pauses. “Honestly I think it’d be better on my conscience to give you a choice in the matter, but..” Tommy sits up a bit.</p><p><em> “Tubbo, wait with me, and we could be brothers!<br/></em> <em> Tubbo, wait with me, and we’ll share the world!” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Tubbo, you can stop time and live like this.. forever!” </em>
</p><p>Tubbo is genuinely considering his options here. Tommy.. Tommy understands him in a way no one else has, and he suspects Tommy feels a similar way about him.</p><p><em> “Tubbo, wait with me..” “Five years from now..”<br/></em> <em> “And we could be brothers!” “I will go to the spring and drink!” </em></p><p><em> “Tubbo, wait with me..”<br/></em> <em> “And we’ll share the world!” </em></p><p>Tommy can only hope Tubbo will say yes, the two fit together perfectly.. The two of them traveling together? As partners in crime? It’s something Tommy could have only dreamed of!</p><p><em> “Tubbo, you can stop time and live like this..<br/></em> <em> Live like this.. forever!” </em></p><p>Unbeknownst to Tommy and Tubbo, Schlatt had been listening on this conversation, hearing every word the two were saying. <em> “Finally!” </em> He laughs as he’s leaving the silo. <em> “Today is the day! Now I know the secret.” </em> It was so easy. <em> “The answer’s so simple, so perfectly pure..” </em></p><p><em> “It took all these years to get to the truth!<br/></em> <em> A genuine, goldified, fountain of youth!” </em></p><p>Meanwhile, Tubbo and Tommy were equally deep in thought about what the future could hold for them, especially with this new possibility. <em> “Tubbo, wait with me.” </em>Tommy pleads.</p><p><em> “The waiting is over..” </em> Schlatt says, all too giddy at the fact that he’s <em> finally </em>found what he’s looking for after several long years.</p><p><em> “And we could be brothers!” </em> Tommy says excitedly. <em> “Five years from now..” </em>Tubbo repeats to himself. Five years. He had five years to decide. But as he looks at Tommy, supportive and loud and hopeful Tommy, he thinks his decision might already be made.</p><p><em> “It’s water in the wood..” </em>Schlatt repeats to himself, doing his damnedest to not forget what he learned today as he heads back to the fair.</p><p><em> “And we’ll share the world!” </em>The two young boys say, two partners in crime against the world. That sounds nice, doesn’t it? It wouldn’t matter what happened as long as the two of them had each other.</p><p>
  <em> “Tubbo, stop time! And live like this..” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Live like this..” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I could live like this..” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Forever!” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and thus concludes the act 1 portion of this fic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s water! And it’s in the wood!”</p><p>Schlatt was grinning from ear-to-ear, he was <em> ecstatic. </em> “Now that’s what I call a very good morning! I can leave this carnival, now that I’ve found the real <em> freaks! </em>” He says all too easily. </p><p><em> “Look who has a spring in his step </em> ..<br/><em> it’s true there’s a bounce in each toe!” </em></p><p><em> “This has-been feels young again!<br/></em> <em> Just when he was getting used to feeling old!” </em></p><p>Schlatt whistles, calling for his fellow carnies to join him. <em> “Fella, take a look at my suit! Yellow has acquired a glow..” </em> He smirks. <em> “Fleabags can laugh and joke! These rags will be spinning into gold!” </em>He cheers.</p><p><em> “Golden like the sun, rising in the east!<br/></em> <em> Golden with that brand new day shine!”  </em></p><p><em> “Golden like the years it took to get me here!<br/></em> <em> Soon everything’s golden!” </em></p><p>
  <em> “And everything’s mine!” </em>
</p><p>“Soon, I’m gonna be the richest son of a gun there ever was!” Schlatt exclaims, and the carnies cheer for him. “Who wouldn’t pay a fortune for a sip of forever, huh?” He laughs as he watches the carnies raise their hands. </p><p><em> “Nutshell: when the water is mine, </em> <em><br/></em> <em> don’t tell me you wouldn’t buy..”  </em></p><p><em> “My merchandise, I’ll name the price!<br/></em> <em> And make a killing making sure you never die!” </em></p><p>Some of the women working for the fair stand around him, very entertained by the show he’s making of himself. <em> “My purpose, my plan, my whole raison d’etre!”  </em></p><p>
  <em>“Strike it rich, rule the world, et cetera et cetera!” </em>
</p><p>Schlatt grins wildly. <em> “And of course become immortal somewhere ‘long the way!” </em> He exclaim. <em> “I’ll be!” </em> He starts, as the other carnies perform around him. <em> “Golden like the sun!” </em>The carnies echo back to him.</p><p><em> “Oh, golden like my suit!” </em> Schlatt says, showing off his bright yellow attire. <em> “Golden like that brand new day shine!” </em> He cheers out. <em> “Brand new day shine!” </em> The carnies echo again. <em> “Golden like the years it took to get me here! Soon..”  </em></p><p><em> “Everything’s golden!”<br/></em> <em> “And everything’s mine!” </em></p><p>“Come on, ladies! One last dance before I make my millions!” Schlatt calls out, and a huge dance breaks out among all the carnies, Schlatt in particular having a lady on each side of him. It was something of a party, and yet, it was all for one man. </p><p><em> “Everything’s golden!”<br/></em> <em> “Golden like the sun!” </em></p><p><em> “Everything’s golden!”<br/></em> <em> “Golden like my suit!” </em></p><p><em> “Everything’s golden!”<br/></em> <em> “Golden with that brand new day shine!” </em></p><p><em> “Golden like the years it took to get me here! Soon everything’s golden- say it!” </em> Schlatt shouts. <em> “Everything’s golden!” </em> The carnies say back. <em> “Everything’s golden!” </em> The carnies go to hand Schlatt his coat. </p><p><em> “And everything’s..”<br/></em> <em> “Mine!” </em></p><p><em> “Everything’s..”<br/></em> <em> “Mine!” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Everything’s.. mine!” </em>
</p><p>Schlatt takes his bag after he has his coat on. He has quite the plan to get what he wants. “Goodbye everyone! I’ll see you all in the afterlife!” Schlatt calls over his shoulder as he starts walking, but pauses, the other carnies a ways behind him. “Then again, maybe not!”</p><p>He has a bounce in his step as he walks along the paths of Treegap. <em> “Everything’s mine!” </em> He sings to himself. <em> “Everything’s mine!” </em> He continues without a care in the world. <em> “Everything’s mine!” </em>He’s laughing to himself. </p><p>He stops at the house where’s Tubbo’s family lives, going to knock on the door. “Helloooo!” He calls, and grins as Quackity and Sparklez open the door. “I know where your youngest son is!” Schlatt explains quickly, and Sparklez’ eyes go wide, ushering him inside. </p><p>All according to plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “Five years from now I will turn sixteen.<br/></em> <em> Turn sixteen, and drink from the spring.” </em></p><p><em> “Five years from now I will go the spring.<br/></em> <em> Go to the spring, and drink..” </em></p><p>Tubbo sits up. “Oh, I can’t wait till I’m sixteen!” He whispers to himself, as he walks downstairs, waving as he sees Techno. “Morning, Techno!” Techno gives a tired wave. “Mornin’. You get any sleep?” He asks. “Not really.” Tubbo admits sheepishly.</p><p>Tommy walks in, looking downtrodden. “Morning, Tommy!” Tubbo calls. “Should I start breakfast or something? I’m sure Phil will be here soon.” Techno states. “..I’ll pass.” Tommy responds. “So? How was the big late night adventure?” Techno asks. “It was fine.” Tommy says.</p><p>“Tommy’s being modest! It was the most fun I’ve had in at least a year and-” “Tubbo, stop.” Tommy cuts Tubbo off. “Huh?” Tubbo asks. “You don’t have to cover for me, okay?” Tommy responds, then turns to Techno. “Techno I did something really stupid last night.” He explains.</p><p>“..Give yourself some credit, Tommy, you do something really stupid everyday.” Techno responds, not thinking anything of it. “No, no, Techno, take me seriously this time, please.” Tommy starts. “We met this.. crazy carnie at the fair. Except he.. wasn’t crazy.” He explains.</p><p>“..Well, what was he then? Not crazy?” Techno asks. “Dangerous.. Scary. Techno, he- he knows about us.” Tommy responds. “Where is he?” Techno asks, a dangerous expression crossing his face. “We lost him! I’m sure we lost him!” Tubbo interjects. “The woods are getting thinner every year, if he wanted it bad enough, he could find us in a couple days.” Techno responds.</p><p>“So.. what do we do?” Tommy asks. “Well, we gotta find a way to break it to you know who-” Techno starts, right as Phil walks in holding Tubbo’s original clothes. “I think I got all the wrinkles out your clothes, and then you can get you changed before Wilbur can actually realize what you’re wearing.” Phil says.</p><p>“Phil, I did something really stupid.” Tommy explains, and Phil blinks. “That’s a new record, I haven’t even had breakfast, yet.” Phil deadpans. “We’ve got to leave, Phil.” Techno says. “What? What happened?” Phil asks. “It’s-” Techno starts. “Don’t try to take the blame for me, Techno. At least let me <em> try </em>to be a man and admit what I did.” Tommy cuts him off.</p><p>“Okay, now you’re worrying me.” Phil states. “I snuck out last night. There’s a creepy man who saw my face. He knows the secret.” Tommy explains. “We have to split up now, we aren’t safe otherwise.” Techno adds. “I can’t believe this. I waited <em> ten years </em> for this visit..” Phil says, both worried and disappointedly as he sits down on the couch.</p><p>“We might have to leave Treegap for good.” Techno points out. “I could come with you!” Tubbo says hoping to lighten the mood. “No- No absolutely not, I should have taken you back last night.” Phil responds. “But I wanna stay with you! I was already planning on it-” Tubbo retorts, and Tommy’s eyes go wide. “Tubbo, no-”</p><p>“-I wanted to drink it now, but Tommy said I should wait!” Tubbo finishes excitedly, and Techno and Phil both turn to look at Tommy, who is sinking into his seat and wishing he could disappear. “Tommy Soot, for the first time in a hundred and one years, I am genuinely disappointed in you.” </p><p>“Pa-” Tommy starts. “No.” Phil stops him quickly. “Not this time. There are some things that you can’t sweet talk your way out of!” Phil exclaims, before storming out the door. “..I’m gonna make sure he’s okay.” Techno says nervously, following Phil out the door. </p><p>“Did- did I do something wrong?” Tubbo asks. “No, no, never..” Tommy says sadly. “Do you still mean what you said? About me drinking from the spring when I’m sixteen?” Tubbo asks. “Of course. I’ll get you some, but you have to put it somewhere safe, where no one will ever find it.” Tommy responds.</p><p>“Why don’t I smell pancakes? The poor kid must be starving.” Wilbur calls as he walks in, seeing Tommy before he sees Tubbo. “Where are Phil and Techno?” Wilbur asks. “They’re outside.. I think I upset Phil.” Tubbo says. Wilbur turns to him, and freezes. “Your clothes..” He stammers. “Was he wearing Fundy’s clothes yesterday?” Wilbur asks Tommy shakily.</p><p>“Who’s Fundy?” Tubbo asks. “Don’t let him bully you, Tubbo.” Tommy says, ignoring Wilbur. “And you didn’t upset anyone. I did! Like always!” Tommy cries angrily. “..What on earth did you do this time, Tommy..?” Wilbur asks, and Tommy laughs sadly. “I don’t care who’s disappointed in me anymore, someday, I want Tubbo to drink the water.”</p><p>“Tommy, even for you, this is a new level of <em> selfish!” </em>Wilbur says in utter shock at Tommy’s actions. “No it’s not!” Tubbo responds. “I want to see the Eiffel Tower! I wanna see the Egyptian Pyramids!” Wilbur pales, turning to Tubbo. “No. You want to see old age. You want to see your family grow up!”</p><p>“I refuse to keep living alone in the shadows!” Tommy shouts with angry tears in his eyes. “Tommy-” Wilbur starts. “No! Shut up! Don’t try to accuse me when you don’t understand a single thing about me!” Atleast you <em> had things! </em>Real things in life you can remember!” Tommy cries, cutting Wilbur off.</p><p>“What did I have?” Tommy asks, but doesn’t wait for Wilbur to answer. “All I know is being a kid, and I’ll never have a chance to be more than that. I feel like I’m serving a life sentence as it is! Atleast if Tubbo joins us I’ll have someone who actually <em> appreciates it!” </em>He yells, before storming off.</p><p>After the uncomfortable silence passes, Tubbo speaks up. “Wilbur, who’s Fundy?” Tubbo asks. “I don’t talk about him.” Wilbur says, trying to wave Tubbo off. “..Then why did you say his name?” Tubbo responds, and he sees pain in Wilbur’s eyes as he responds. “He was my son.” Oh. </p><p>Tubbo pauses, trying to figure out how to word his next question. “Is he still alive?” He asks. “..I don’t know. My wife took him from me.” Wilbur responds. “Did they drink the water?” Tubbo asks. “No. By the time we figured out the secret of the spring, the years had passed for them and.. not for me.” Wilbur explains. “She thought I was possessed. A freak.”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re a freak!” Tubbo reassures, and Wilbur sighs. “It’s time we got you back home to your own family.” Wilbur says. “Can’t I stay a little longer?” Tubbo asks. “No, if your family is anything like me, all they’re doing is probably watching your front door. All they’re doing is.. counting the minutes.” Wilbur responds.</p><p><em> “I had a farmhouse with a grandfather clock, where I would teach time to my son.” </em> Wilbur starts. <em> “Our lessons began at twelve o’clock sharp, when the hands would come in as one. I’d say ‘The big hand counts minutes, it’s so tightly wound. It chases the small hand to make hours go round.” </em>He explains, and Tubbo sits and listens to his story.</p><p>Wilbur, however, is watching his past playout before him in the corner of his eyes. He remembers it too well, being a father. Fundy, the light of his life, everything he did was for him. <em> “..I taught Fundy constellations in the sky, to tell a silver maple from a cottonwood..” </em> He continues explaining.</p><p><em> “I taught Fundy to divide and multiply,<br/></em> <em> but what he never understood was..” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Time, as I watched him grow.” </em>
</p><p>Watching as Fundy and Tommy fought each other with sticks for fun, laughing to himself as Phil held Techno back from joining the two of them.</p><p><em> “Time, he would never know.<br/></em> <em> Time, where my regret resides.” </em></p><p>Tommy falling from a tree and getting up just fine, not a injury on his body, and getting in a fight with his wife over what had happened.</p><p><em> “Time, if I only knew the what,<br/></em> <em> and how and who, that time truly divides..”  </em></p><p><em> “..There was a farmhouse with a grandfather clock, where one day I woke up alone.” </em> Wilbur says. <em> “They feared I was magic, they feared I was cursed, but mostly they feared the unknown.” </em> He turns to Tubbo with tears in his eyes. <em> “The big hand’s the father, the small hand’s the son. And there never came a time when they came back as one.” </em></p><p><em> “I taught Fundy how to catch a firefly. How to make a pebble skip and rowboat skim. She took Fundy and never said goodbye..” </em>Wilbur continues, lost in thought as he wraps his arms around himself. </p><p><em> “The one thing I could never give to him was time.<br/></em> <em> Time.. I’m left with nothing. ” </em></p><p><em> “Nothing but time..” </em>Wilbur finishes. “Wilbur.” Tubbo says, snapping Wilbur out of his thoughts. “My mother died when I was ten. I will love her forever, and miss her forever. I’ll always love her for the rest of my life- and I promise Fundy will love you for the rest of his.” Tubbo tells him, and pulls Wilbur into a hug.</p><hr/><p>“You gonna be okay, Phil?” Techno asks. “..I don’t know.” Phil responds. “You know what frightens me the most?” He asks. “Another hundred years of me snoring?” Techno asks in response with his same tired deadpan tone. “No, what frightens me the most is that I’m actually a little envious of Tommy.” Phil admits.</p><p>“Envious? Of Tommy?” Techno asks. “..Atleast he’s looking forward to something again.” Phil says sadly. “..I still look forward to you, Pa.” Techno responds. “Do you? Sometimes it’s a little hard to tell these days.” Phil asks. “I’m still here aren’t I? I easily could leave and travel just like Tommy and Wilbur do.” Techno says, a small smile on his face.</p><p><em> “Time, we’ve been granted so much time. But what if all this time did more than pass us by?” </em> Phil asks. <em> “Life, even infinite, still must have life in it..” </em> He laughs sadly. <em> “We know it won’t kill us to try.” </em> Techno hums in response. <em> “We’ll stay more connected.” </em>He suggests.</p><p><em> “Tubbo must be protected..” </em> Tommy whispers to himself as he puts on his coat and grabs a vial to put the water in. <em> “My partner in crime..” </em>He says it so shakily. He can’t lose Tubbo. He won’t.</p><p><em> “We’ll do what we can.” </em> Techno says, trying to reassure Phil, who nods. <em> “We’ll stop sitting wondering why..” </em>He notes. </p><p><em> “Time..” </em>Wilbur says softly, Tubbo’s since changed back into his own clothes, so Wilbur is holding the clothes that belonged to Fundy. </p><p><em> “They can’t make me tell him goodbye!” </em> Tommy says, starting to head out the door once he has the vial in his pocket. <em> “I won’t be left alone!” </em>No way. It’s not happening. He doesn’t care what his brothers or Phil thinks. </p><p><em> “..I was left alone.” </em>Wilbur admits, and Tubbo wishes he could figure out the best way to comfort him, but he decides giving him space might be the best option.</p><p> <em> “Left to drown in my prime! Left with nothing!”<br/></em> <em> Left with nothing! Left with nothing..” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Nothing but.. time..”  </em>
</p><p>Phil looks to Techno. “You have to convince Tubbo not to drink.” He says, and Techno looks.. genuinely surprised. “You want <em> me </em>to do it?” Techno asks. “I think you’re the best choice. Never doubt yourself, Techno.” Phil smiles.</p><p>Techno stops to think about it for a few moments. “Okay.. I’ll do it. I think I have an idea, so hopefully this works. I’m gonna go talk to him.” He says, standing up and heading back inside. </p><p>Once Phil is alone, he starts playing the music box again. “I just hope my family can be happy..” He whispers to himself. There’s nothing wrong in hoping, after all. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“..In all my travels, I’ve never seen a more promising wood!” Schlatt explains. “It would mean a great deal to own it! Why I’d treat it like.. my <em> own child.” </em>He adds, a satisfied grin appearing on his face when he sees Sparklez’ glare, quickly handing him a pen and some papers.</p><p>“Let’s just get this over with.” Sparklez says. “Look, I want your wood, and you want your son. It’s a simple trade.” Schlatt says, ever the negotiator. “It’s <em> blackmail, </em> is what it is!” Quackity shouts. “Never too old to flirt, huh? Like my suit?” He asks with a smirk. “You’re an <em> evil banana!” </em>Quackity retorts.</p><p>Schlatt rolls his eyes, turning to Sparklez. “Sign on the x.” He explains, and Sparklez signs- but doesn’t hand him the papers, but before Schlatt can say anything they hear knocks on the door. “Hello? It’s just Skeppy checking in here!” “Don’t forget about us, Skeppy!” Bad shouts back. </p><p>“Send them away none the wiser.” Schlatt warns. “You and me both know, you got a lot more to lose than I do.” He adds, and after a bit of struggling from the other side the door opens, revealing Bad, Skeppy, and..</p><p><em> “Dream?” </em>Sparklez asks. “I’m helping.” Dream says, trying to sound tough, but Bad and Skeppy both think he’s probably sweating buckets under that mask of his. “And you aren’t gonna stop me.” He adds, and for once, Sparklez doesn’t argue.</p><p>“..Ignoring that, Bad, if you can’t even open a door, how are we gonna close a case?” Skeppy asks. “..That’s a good point, Skeppy.” Bad responds sheepishly. “Sparklez! How are you?” Skeppy says, turning to the man in question. “I’m fine, you two. The whole disappearance turned out to be a false alarm, is all.”</p><p>“That’s a lie and you know it! Why are you lying to them?” Dream shouts. “Dream, please. Everything’s fine.” Sparklez responds. “But-” Dream stammers. “Where’s Tubbo then?” Skeppy questions, he may have been reluctant to let him join but Dream was genuinely distraught when they met up. “Our friend here is going to fetch him home.” Sparklez says, gesturing to Schlatt. </p><p>Dream clenches his fists at that, what can be seen of his expression from under the mask giving off an angry tone. “Well, the suit I recognize.” Skeppy states. “Don’t think I got your name.” He adds skeptically. “Schlatt.” The man responds. </p><p>“Skeppy, shouldn’t we ask about these papers?” Bad points out. “Silence, Bad!” Skeppy teases. “What about those papers?” He asks in his next breath, and Bad <em> knows </em>he’s doing it to spite him. “It’s just a little business transaction!” Schlatt responds.</p><p>“Business to do with the fair, is it?” Skeppy asks, to which Schlatt shakes his head. “I’m no longer associated with that operation which has since moved on.” He explains. “And yet, here you are.” Skeppy notes. “Here I am!” Schlatt says with a chuckle.</p><p>“What sort of business transaction?” Bad asks. “Oh yeah, that’s true. What sort of business transaction did you say?” Skeppy asks as well. “I didn’t say.” Schlatt deadpans. “Try.” Skeppy retorts. “We’ve sold him the wood.” Quackity huffs, and Dream’s gaze snaps to his father. “You’ve <em> what?” </em>Dream asks, and Sparklez doesn’t respond. </p><p><em> “Really?” </em>Skeppy asks, sounding almost shocked as he says it. “Well then, neighbor. I suppose we’ll be seeing you around.” He says, holding out his hand for Schlatt to shake, and Schlatt shakes it, but Skeppy makes a face. </p><p>“I apologize for wasting your time, boys.” Sparklez says. “Oh, you’re never a waste of time, Sparklez! Come on, Bad, let’s go.” Skeppy says, heading out the door and Bad follows. Dream hangs in the doorway, looking to his father and Quackity before joining Bad and Skeppy. “Dream-” Sparklez calls out after him. </p><p>“Ah, let him go! He’s at that age where they start going through a rebellious phase.” Schlatt laughs. “That wasn’t too hard was it? Now, the contract-” He continues, but Sparklez gives Schlatt an intense glare. “Not until you bring home Tubbo.” He says. </p><p>“Fine! I certainly don’t want him!” Schlatt says as he heads out the door. “Oh, would you just drop dead, already?!” Quackity shouts. “NEVER!” Schlatt yells back, leaving the two behind and walking down the road laughing giddily. </p><p><em> “Jackpot, the forest is mine!<br/>
</em> <em> Crackshot takes aim and bullseye!” </em></p><p><em> “Money on every tree..<br/>
</em> <em> honey, this wood is solid gold!” </em></p><p>Unbeknownst to Schlatt, Skeppy, Bad, and Dream had been watching him from behind the house, and Dream stares in shock. “Look at him go..” He shakes his head, but he shifts his mask over and smiles at the other two’s astonished looks. “We can’t let him get too far ahead.” He points out, jerking his thumb in the direction Schlatt went.</p><p>“Well, a fella dressed in yellow’s not gonna be too hard to track.” Skeppy says with a laugh, simply rolling with Dream’s choice. “It sure isn’t a nice yellow.” Bad notes. “Bad! There’s no such thing as a bad yellow.” Skeppy responds. “But what about baby ducklings? Or dandelions? Or corn on the cob? Or-” “Butter.” Skeppy suggests. “And bees!” Dream adds. “Tubbo loves ‘em.” </p><p>Skeppy sighs. “I don’t know, you two, I gotta bad feeling this is all gonna come apart like.. wet bread.” He stretches out his arms, then grins. <em> “You can’t trust a man dressed in yellow, you guys! Only a rogue wears that hue..” </em>Skeppy starts singing. “Oh boy.” Dream says with a grin. In the time Dream spent with the pair whilst looking for his brother, he’d gotten used to their antics. </p><p><em> “A man who is fondest of suits that are jaundiced, puts the yolk on him and the joke on you!” </em> Skeppy continues. <em> “They’re.. tricksy, all men dressed in yellow. Something deadly in their livelihood. They must be compensating-”  </em></p><p><em> “Also fabricating!” </em>Bad sings back, and Skeppy laughs. “Bad, there you go again! ‘Fabric hating!’ If he hated the fabric, he woulda never bought the suit!” Skeppy responds, and Dream doubles over laughing. “Didn’t know I left the kettle on.” Skeppy retorts with a grin, causing Dream to just laugh even harder.</p><p><em> “He must be compensating!” </em> Skeppy sings once more. <em> “Also lying!” </em> Dream chimes in once he stops laughing. <em> “Bout why he wants the (my) family’s wood!” </em> The three sing together. <em> “But, you can’t trust a man dressed in yellow! That I knew from his very first ‘hello’!” </em> Skeppy continues singing on his own. <em> “We should have locked him in a cell!” </em></p><p><em> “Oh, you can’t trust a man!” </em> The three sing. “From the carnival!” Dream suggests, and Skeppy hums. <em> “Also, carnival men can’t be trusted, something wicked there brews underneath.” </em>Skeppy sings, and Dream nods. He should’ve realized Schlatt was up to no good from the start, he felt it in his gut.</p><p><em> “Those inbreds regale-ya, with mad bacchanalia! They all share maybe eight teeth!” </em> Skeppy exclaims, and Dream and Bad look to each other with mutually disgusted and weirded out expressions. </p><p><em> “I say, carnival men can’t be trusted! Flashy hobos invading our towns! They ask our permission to charge and admission, to expose us to charlatans, acrobats and cl- </em>cl..” Skeppy pauses. “Clowns, Skeppy?” Bad asks. “I hate them.” Skeppy responds with a shudder.</p><p><em> “A carnival man can’t be trusted! They’re all acutely maladjusted. Who knows how their funnel cake is dusted?” </em> Skeppy goes on. <em> “No, you can’t trust a man-” </em> The three sing. “With a bad handshake!” Bad remarks. “Also.. <em> Did you notice his peculiar handshake? His fingers neither flacid nor firm..” </em>Skeppy responds.</p><p><em> “Like touching a porpoise.” </em> Dream sings, drawing out the last s. <em> “No habeas corpus could keep that fish-” </em> Skeppy starts. “Mammal!” Bad cuts off. <em> “From serving full term! Bad handshake, bad man!” </em> Skeppy calls out with a grin, starting to dance about, and Bad and Dream quickly join him. <em> “Watch it if his grip lacks a squeeze!” </em>The three sing.</p><p><em> “And a carnival man can’t be trusted!” </em> Skeppy sings to the other two. <em> “As shifty as a singing trapeze!” </em> Bad and Dream sing together. <em> “And you can’t trust a man dressed in yellow! Even if you love cheddar cheese! Comingle all of these, you’ll see the recipe’s..” </em></p><p><em> “One bad man! One bad man!”<br/>
</em> <em> One bad.. man!” </em></p><p>Dream had his arms wrapped around the other two’s shoulders, all three grinning. This was definitely the most fun he’s had in a long time. He’s gotta see about doing this full time to spend more time with them. </p><p>Skeppy pulls away. “Come along, you guys. Let’s pick up the pace!” He says, running ahead with Bad following behind. Dream takes one last look at his house before going to follow them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The boat floated along a lake, as frogs croaked and crickets chirped. “I think I caught another one!” Tubbo cheered excitedly, pulling on his fishing rod. “What is that, five fish in ten minutes?” Techno asks with an amused smile. “Well it would’ve been six fish if-” “Yeah, I said I was sorry.” Techno cuts off with a chuckle, helping Tubbo take the fish off the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you teach Wilbur and Tommy to fish too? Or did the three of you learn together?” Tubbo asks. “I taught them everything I know.” Techno says proudly, puffing up his chest. “..What about Fundy?” Tubbo asks, throwing Techno completely off guard. “Wilbur told you about Fundy? Wow..” Techno responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur hasn’t even mentioned our nephew in I don’t even know how long.” Techno adds. “Well.. did you? Teach him how to fish?” Tubbo asks. “No.. Fundy was gone before I had a chance to teach him anything. Miss that boy.” Techno says with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what that feels like. I miss my mother everyday.” Tubbo notes. “So does my father, I think.” He adds, and Techno nods. “Of course he does.” Tubbo hums in response, and then continues. “Techno, I had this idea.” Tubbo starts. “Oh..?” Techno asks. “..If I gave the water to Father, Dream, and Quackity, we’d always be there for each other..” Tubbo explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno frowns. “Oh, kiddo. That’s just not how the world is supposed to work.” He states. “But if my mother had known about the water, we would’ve never had to say goodbye, ever..” Tubbo says, bunching up his fists in his lap, and Techno has to figure out how to word his response to that, he’d never been too good with kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..As hard as it is to say goodbye once.. it’s even harder to say it again and again. But that’s what it’s like when you go against the rules of nature.” Techno says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“..I bet you didn’t know that the sun took a shine to water.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He continues. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She drinks up a bit, floats it up to the sky..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And what she takes from our lake, <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>will make her a storm cloud that rumbles and tumbles rain.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“From up high, high, high..<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a wheel, Tubbo. This.. journey of ours.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sun to lake to cloud that showers rain back to the lake below..<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And you’ll ride that wheel.. wherever you go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno gives his characteristic small smirk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Not a minute or moment’s the same- The wheel. it keeps you guessing. And everything around you is along for the ride! The pond, the bullfrogs, the birch trees and hound dogs..” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looks up above them, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Plus people, all people ebb and flow with the tide, tide, tide..<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a wheel, Tubbo. A ripple in water.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Boy to husband, to father to son.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Like all your kinfolk come and gone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t stop rowing, growing, changing..<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Then moving on.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno grabs the anchor and throws it over the side of the boat into the water. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Once you drop an anchor, a boat gets stuck. And it would stay forever..”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He starts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“..Just floating on top.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo finishes with understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Watching life pass it by, <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>just floating on top.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s what we Soots are.” Techno explains. “Just floating stuck.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo realizes, and Techno sighs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Show me how to climb back on the wheel, I’ll be there slick as a slingshot. Prepared to get off at the end, and share with someone my spot..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t have living without dying.. So you can’t call this living what we got. We just are, we just be.. No before, no beyond.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Techno explains, gesturing to the boat they’re on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A rowboat anchored in the middle of a pond.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno looks back to Tubbo. “Don’t be afraid of death, Tubbo.” He starts. “Be afraid of not </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>living. You don’t need to live forever- you just need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>live.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He explains. “Do you understand?” Tubbo pauses, but nods, pulling up the anchor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a wheel.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a wheel, Tubbo.” <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“A ripple in water.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Boy to husband, to father to son.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Like all your kinfolk come and gone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a wheel (It’s a wheel, Tubbo.)”<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>A circle in motion.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t stop rowing, growing, changing..<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Then moving on.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t stop rowing, growing, changing..<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Then moving on.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno wraps his arm around Tubbo’s shoulder in a sign of friendship, but Tubbo quickly pulls him into a hug, which Techno (awkwardly, at first) returns. After that, the two bring the boat to the edge of the lake, prepared to head back to the cabin, when Wilbur frantically runs over to them. “Techno! TECHNO!” He shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What’s wrong?” Techno asks. “Tommy’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wilbur breathes. “Eh, Tommy’s always coming and going, he’ll be back. Nothing to worry about.” Techno shrugs. “No, it’s not like that. He didn’t even say goodbye to Phil.” Wilbur explains. “Well, that’s worrisome. If he hopped a train he’d be six towns out by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>on a train!” Tubbo interjects. “You know where he is?” Wilbur asks. “He’s in the woods, guys.” Tubbo explains. “I don’t like the sound of that.” Techno notes. “Neither do I.” Wilbur says worriedly. “I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>where he is, follow me!” Tubbo explains, leading the two off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the direction of the spring. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The End.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy crouches down by the spring, putting the magic water into the vial he grabbed, then after closing said vial, puts it in his pocket. Now he just needs to get it back to Tubbo. Easy enough, he figures.</p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>“Hellooo, sixteen!” A frighteningly familiar voice calls, and Tommy turns to see Schlatt staring at him. “You.” Tommy says. “Me!” Schlatt grins, then looks around behind Tommy. “Where’s your little friend- Oh who am I fooling.. you see this wood is now mine! I own them!” Schlatt explains with a smirk. <em> “What?” </em>Tommy responds.</p><p>“Yes, so why don’t you show me what you’ve been hiding~?” Schlatt asks. “I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Tommy huffs, raising his arms up in surrender. “Well, that’s simply not true, now is it?” Schlatt responds.</p><p><em> “Once upon a time- once upon a time, it started just like that!” </em> Schlatt starts. <em> “My granny told me a story- how that woman loved to gab!” </em>He continues, and Tommy frowns. He knew even more than he thought. “What does this have to do with me?” He asks shakily. “Only everything.” Schlatt states knowingly.</p><p><em> “Said there was a man with his three sons, and the story goes: Their beauty froze.” </em> Schlatt grins as Tommy’s eyes go wide in horror. <em> “Sound like anyone familiar- or should I take a stab?” </em>Schlatt asks. “You don’t know a thing about me!” Tommy shouts. “I know that you know where the spring is- so why don’t you show it to me!”</p><p><em> “Wilbur!” </em>Tommy cries, voice cracking as he sees his older brothers, Tubbo, and Phil, quickly pointing at Schlatt. “It’s him! This is the man!” Wilbur raises a rifle, aiming it at Schlatt. “Hold it right there.” Wilbur growls, but Phil quickly runs in front. “Wilbur, no! This is not who we are.” Phil says. “Give me the gun.” He pleads.</p><p>Schlatt is grinning from ear to ear. “My God, it’s all of you! The tale has come to life, just like my granny said!” He pauses, glancing between the four of them. “..I don’t know why I was expecting something more impressive.” He admits, and Wilbur reluctantly hands it to Phil.</p><p>“Phil, <em> Pa- </em> he knows the secret!” Tommy says desperately. “And I’ve been guarding it with my life!” Schlatt responds with a grin. <em> “My lips are sealed- Granny didn’t raise a snitch! I can make you filthy rich! We’ll bottle the water, and sell it for a fee! Split the profit equally!” </em>He explains.</p><p>“You’re a crazy old man, we would never.” Techno huffs. “We just want to live our lives in <em> peace.” </em> Phil explains, and Schlatt looks.. genuinely shocked. “What is <em> wrong </em>with you people?!” He shouts in confusion. </p><p><em> “You could be sultans! You could have kingdoms! Did you not think of this before? If you could put a price on eternal life- they’ll pay anything and more!” </em>Schlatt explains angrily and desperately. “Just lead me to the water!”</p><p>“And why would we say yes?” Wilbur asks, and Schlatt pulls out a pistol. “This is why.” He explains. “Your gun doesn’t scare us.” Techno points out, and Schlatt laughs. “Oh, of course!” He grabs Tubbo in a deathgrip, pointing the pistol at his head, grinning madly. “Now it does!”</p><p>“What are you doing, he’s just a child!” Phil shouts, and Tommy fumbles for the vial, showing it to Schlatt. “Here!” He shouts. “Take the water!. Just let him <em> go.” </em>Tommy begs, and Schlatt’s eyes light up. “My God.. there it is.”</p><p>
  <em> “Today is the day.” </em>
</p><p>“You take this.” Tommy instructs, the two carefully walking towards each other, but he’s not looking at Schlatt, he’s looking at Tubbo, fearful for his life. </p><p>
  <em> “The waiting is over.” </em>
</p><p>“I’ll show you the spring.” Tommy promises, anything for Tubbo to be safe. Please just let Tubbo be safe.</p><p><em> “The answer so simple-<br/></em> <em> so perfectly pure.” </em></p><p>“Please let him go!” Tommy cries. <em> “The secret to eternal life, and now I’ll never-” </em> Schlatt releases Tubbo to take the vial, and Tubbo quickly runs. <em> “No!” </em>Phil shouts, before Schlatt can take the vial, Phil grabs the rifle and smacks it against the back of Schlatt’s head, and the man crumples to the ground.  </p><p>Tubbo buries his head in Techno’s chest. “Don’t look, kiddo.” He says. “Is he..” Phil starts. He wasn’t even thinking. Techno releases Tubbo, gently nudging him towards Wilbur. Tommy quickly takes back the vial, and Techno goes to check Schlatt’s pulse, nodding. “Yes.” Techno confirms with a solemn expression. </p><p>“My God- ” Phil stammers. “I-” Techno looks up at his father. “You were protecting your family. It was respectable, and-” Techno starts, but before he can continue, they hear shouting in the distance. “They’re over here guys!” Skeppy shouts. “Who-” Techno begins. </p><p>“TUBBO!”</p><p>Before anyone can react a green blur runs up and pulls Tubbo into a tight hug. “Dream.” Tubbo breathes. “I was so scared for you.” Dream whispers shakily, then pulls away to examine him and make sure he’s not hurt. “I’m okay, Dream.” Tubbo reassures, and the Soots seem to all draw their own conclusions.</p><p>Phil starts to walk over to the pair, but Skeppy quickly intervenes, Bad close behind. “I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to back away.” Skeppy explains, and Phil quickly does so. “Tubbo, you know these guys?” Techno asks, jerking his thumb at Bad and Skeppy.</p><p>“We’ll be asking the questions around here.” Skeppy responds. “Starting with..” He looks over at Schlatt. “..Who’s responsible for this?” He asks in confusion. “It was-” Tubbo starts. “I am!” Phil explains. “If I have to go to jail, I will.” He adds.</p><p>“..Wouldn’t be jail, it’d be a hanging.” Skeppy responds. “No, it wouldn’t.” Wilbur notes awkwardly, as the others stare at him. “It’s not true!” Tubbo says, pulling away from Dream and picking up the rifle. “I hit him. With this.” Tubbo explains, and Skeppy seems to be noting it down internally. </p><p>“You two,” Skeppy starts, gesturing to Wilbur and Techno. “should take this man out of the child’s view.” He explains, and the pair quickly do so, then Skeppy turns back to Tubbo. “Alright, you’re safe now, Tubbo. Could you tell us the real story of what happened?” He asks.</p><p>“It all started when that man pulled a knife on Tommy at the fair! And then he followed us into the wood and he pulled out a gun and I-” Skeppy holds up a hand, and Tubbo stops. “On second thought, it seems the less we know, the better. Now, I need a minute to think.” </p><p>“If it was a child acting in self defense, he’d probably get off easy, right?” Bad suggests. “He’s got a point.” Dream notes. “I’m thinking.” Skeppy says, and there’s a few moments of silence. “Eh, I’m done.” He looks to Tubbo. “And I believe you.” </p><p>“You do?” Tubbo asks with a smile back. “Of course I do!” Skeppy answers with a grin. “You’re a smart kid, you know? Now..” He gestures over to the Soots. “Who’s the Swiss Family Robinsons over here?” He asks.</p><p>“I was wondering the same thing actually.” Dream says somewhat skeptically, but Tubbo smiles, walking over to the four of them. “These are my friends.” Tubbo explains, giving Dream a look, and Dream simply smiles and nods. “I see. Pleasure to meet you all then.”  </p><p>“We were just passing through- didn’t mean to cause any trouble.” Phil explains. “Me and my boys were simply worried for Tubbo’s safety is all. We were actually on our way to bring him home.” He adds, and Skeppy hums in thought. “That so? Well, you need not trouble yourself further, we’ll take care of it from here.” Skeppy responds.</p><p>“Bad, you should bring Dream and Tubbo back home.” Skeppy states. “Really?” Bad asks. “Yeah, I’ll take care of dealing with the body, I think you’ll make deputy yet.” Skeppy says with a grin. “We should get going.” Techno points out. </p><p>“Wait, Tubbo.” Phil says quickly, walking over to them. “I know I owe your father an apology- but all I really want to do is congratulate him.” Phil admits. “For what?” Tubbo asks. “Raising you.” Phil answers with a smile, pressing the music box into Tubbo’s hands. “Here, to remember us by.” He explains.</p><p>“I could never forget you!” Tubbo points out. “You just saved my life!” Phil shakes his head with a smile. “I think it’s the other way around.” Phil corrects. “You reminded us we still have something to live for. Goodbye, Tubbo.” Techno chimes in. “Goodbye, Techno.” Tubbo responds, and waves as Phil and Techno begin their walk back.</p><p>“So long, kid!” Wilbur grins, then turns to Tommy. “I’ll wait for you up ahead.” He states. “Really?” Tommy asks. “Really. I was hoping we could walk together.” Wilbur responds, and Tubbo stands up to whisper something to him.</p><p>Before Tommy can ask what they’re talking about, Wilbur pulls Tommy into a hug. “We’ll talk later, okay? I promise.” Wilbur says gently, then leaves to let Tommy and Tubbo talk. Tommy looks awestruck for a few moments, shaking his head and pulling himself together.</p><p>“It’s all up to you now.” Tommy says, handing him the vial. “Hide it somewhere good, got it? And then when you drink it when you’re sixteen come find me, I’ll be planning all kinds of adventures for us!” Tommy says excitedly. “So will I.” Tubbo responds.</p><p>“Ready to head back?” Dream calls, he and Bad had been talking while Tubbo was saying goodbye to the Soots. “I’m sure Dad’s gonna freak when we get back.” Dream admits with a chuckle. “Yeah, I’m ready!” Tubbo says, but then quickly turns to Tommy.</p><p>“Think of me every time you climb a tree.” He holds out his hand to shake. “..Or get in trouble.” He adds with a mischievous grin. “Every day then!” Tommy responds with a laugh, shaking his hand. “Alrighty, let’s go, you two.” Bad chimes in, and the three start walking through the woods, as Bad and Dream start to get ahead, Tubbo waits behind.</p><p><em> “..There are two ways home, down one long road.<br/></em> <em> One clear path to two conclusions.” </em></p><p><em> “Does the story end, or never end?<br/></em> <em> Does the secret fade.. or is it everlasting?” </em></p><p>He looks at the vial in one hand, and the music box in the other. He has a lot to think about. A huge choice to make. He just hopes whichever choice he’ll make will be the right one.</p><p><em> “I return to my family, like nothing has happened,<br/></em> <em> live like an impostor for five long years.” </em></p><p><em> “Turn sixteen! Then good boy Tubbo..<br/></em> <em> drinks from the vial, and his past.. disappears.” </em></p><p>To live forever, or to live a normal life.. Something most people never have to worry about. He’s not sure how one small choice lead to this situation, but he doesn’t think he regrets it.</p><p><em> “There are two ways home, down one long road.<br/></em> <em> One clear path to two conclusions.” </em></p><p><em> “Does the story end, or never end?<br/></em> <em> Does the secret fade, or is it everlasting?” </em></p><p>Tubbo sighs, looking back behind him. The Soots are long gone, probably back to their cabin by now. He’s happy he met them, he knows that for certain. </p><p><em> “Or I put the Soots behind me, and pull up the anchor.<br/></em> <em> Ride the wheel plenty for all that it’s worth.” </em></p><p><em> “Turn sixteen, then eighteen, then twenty..<br/></em> <em> For a life is the greatest wonder on earth!” </em></p><p>Tubbo stares down the vial, nerves wracking his entire body as the choice weighs down on him. </p><p><em> “Can I, should I, do I drink?<br/></em> <em> Can I, should I, will I drink?” </em></p><p><em> “..There are two ways home, down one long road.<br/></em> <em> One clear path to two conclusions.” </em></p><p><em> “Does the story end, or never end?<br/></em> <em> Does the secret fade, or is it everlasting?” </em></p><p><em> “..Is it everlasting?” </em>He whispers aloud. “Hey.” Dream says suddenly, wrapping an arm around his brother’s shoulder. “We’re back home.” He says with a small smile. “Well, you two. You’re back where you’re started.” Bad says. “It doesn’t feel like that at all, honestly!” Tubbo states.</p><p>“Bad?” Dream calls. “Yeah, Dream?” Bad responds. “Do you think I could join you guys full time?” Dream asks. “I don’t see why not? I’ll put in a good word for you!” Bad answers with a grin, one that Dream returns. “Great.” </p><p>Then they hear the buzzing of a bee. “Spins!” Tubbo cheers in delight as Spins flies around him. “Well, I oughta get going. I’ll see you two later!” Bad calls over his shoulders as he leaves, and Dream walks up to the door. “I’ll break it to him gently, okay?” He says with a grin, and heads inside to tell their father the good news.</p><p>Tubbo turns to Spins. “Well, I had quite the adventure! And you’re to blame, you know?” Tubbo says. “I just wish I had a way to thank you..” He adds, but pauses, looking down at the vial, then he pours the water out for Spins, who.. actually drinks it. “It’s a dangerous world out there. Good luck!” Tubbo says with a grin.</p><p>Spins flies around Tubbo. “Don’t worry about me, I can always get more.” He says, and then Spins leaves, just as the door opens, and Dream gestures to Tubbo. “Told you I wasn’t lying.” He smiles. “Tubbo!” Sparklez cries, pulling Tubbo into a tight hug that Quackity and Dream join. </p><p>Their family was back together.</p><hr/><p>The years start to fly by after that. By the time Tubbo is a teenager, Dream, Bad, and Skeppy have all officially started working as deputies, and Tubbo, having been inspired by his older brother, is currently in training.</p><p>Tommy had headed to Treegap to check in on Tubbo, hoping to start their adventures, but when he sees him with the other three, he simply shakes his head and starts walking back home. He won’t lie and say it doesn’t hurt, but he’s glad Tubbo is happy. That’s all that matters to him. </p><hr/><p>As time passes, so too do Tubbo’s loved ones, Sparklez went first, Quackity half a decade after that, then Dream several decades later. It never hurts less each time, but he knows it’s simply a part of life, and he knows one day he’ll join them too. </p><hr/><p>Several decades Tubbo is on his own, an elderly man with tons of stories to have told the generations of kids in Treegap that came after him. He thinks back to his entire life fondly, reminiscing on way back when when he was but a young eleven year old, and a dance that he still remembers all too well.</p><p>In another time, perhaps, his eleven year old self is looking forward and imagining the life he’ll make for himself.</p><p>And, if he could, he’d tell his younger self that he made the right choice.</p><p>He sits on the front porch of his home, still the same after all these years, pulling out the music box and letting it play with a fond smile. He never forgot them. The group he’ll always consider his second family.</p><hr/><p>The four Soots gather around a gravestone, many long decades have passed, and around the time that Tubbo’s sixteenth birthday passed, they had moved on from Treegap, but now they had returned to this. </p><p>Mixed emotions were shared throughout the family, but the elder Soots knew that the pain their youngest felt was one they couldn’t match. They all knew Tommy and Tubbo had clicked in a way that no one else had.</p><p>Tommy gripped some flowers in his hands, careful to not destroy them due to his emotions. The four Soots had read out the gravestone, and Tommy finished. “..Everyday an adventure.” He said with a sad smile. “I bet he had amazing stories.” </p><p>“Goodbye, Tubbo.” Phil says gently, and he and Techno turn to leave, but Tommy crouches beside the grave, gently laying the flowers. “I’ll always wonder what you did with the water.” He whispers softly.</p><p>The buzzing of a bee is heard.</p><p>Spins flies out from behind the gravestone, landing on Tommy’s hand as Tommy looks on with wide eyes that soon fill with tears as he smiles down at the little bee. “You ready to get going, Tommy?” Wilbur calls, but pauses as he hears Tommy sniffling. “Tommy?”</p><p>Tommy stands up and turns to Wilbur, Spins now resting on Tommy’s shoulder. He grins, then turns back to the grave. <em> “It’s a wheel, Tubbo. A ripple in water.” </em>He says, knowing Techno’s advice just as well as Tubbo did.</p><p><em> “Son to husband, to father to son.<br/></em> <em> Like all your kinfolk, come and gone..”  </em></p><p><em> “Can’t stop rowing, growing, changing..<br/></em> <em> Then moving on.” </em></p><p><em> “Moving on..<br/></em> <em> Moving on.”  </em></p><p>The Soots left the grave behind, they may live forever, but they weren’t burdened by it, not anymore. Thanks to the young boy in green they met all those decades ago, their lives had been changed forever.</p><p>Tubbo never forgot them, and they’d never forget him.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, it's over everyone. I had a TON of fun writing this.<br/>I do have ideas for what I want to do next, but no promises on when I'll be posting any of them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>